Ninjago: The Purple Ninja
by AriaLord
Summary: Aria is the purple ninja. Her training was going great until her sensei decided to get together a team of ninja. The other Ninja become her family. They discover the green ninja is Lloyd and defend Ninjago the best they can. She learns everyone can choose their destiny and decide who they want to be. And she's gotta admit, Lloyd's kinda cute. LloydXOc
1. Chapter 1: Way of the Ninja

"Stupid sensei, getting another ninja, 4 is enough" A girl complained

"Not enough for him" her cousin said

"Shut it" the girl said

"Someone's jealous" a boy said

"Afraid you won't be sensei's favorite anymore" her cousin teased

"Shut up, let's just go boys" she said turning to the 3 boys wearing black suits like her.

Kai is brushing his teeth when he is attacked by four mysterious black ninja. He avoids their attacks and one eventually throws him into the training course, Master Wu then came out and told them to stop. The four ninja stopped and bowed at him.

"What" Kai said confused

"Kai these are my other students" Wu revealed

"Other students?" Kai questioned

They all took off their hoods to reveal themselves.

"I'm Cole" The guy with black hair said

"I'm Jay" the one with brown **(or at least it looks brown to me)** hair said

"I'm Zane" The boy with blondish white hair said formally

"I'm Aria" the girl said, she's short, really short

"How are you a ninja, you look like you could pass as a 10 year old" Kai said

Wu chuckled "she is 10"

"What, no way" Kai said in disbelief

"I've been training with Wu for 5 years" Aria explained

"Cool" Kai smiled

Wu performs Spinjitzu and gives them each differently colored Ninja suits to represent their elements.

"Cole is the Black Ninja of Earth, who has a fear of dragons" Wu introduced

"They're big and have sharp teeth" Cole defended himself

"Jay, the Blue Ninja of Lightning" Wu introduced

"Thats not all im the master of. I do a little inventing, i dabble in model duilding, a touch of cooking, a little poetry" Jay was cut off by Aria

"And he has a master degree in annoyance" Aria said which Kai laughed at

"Zane, the White Ninja of Ice, who doesn't really have a sense of humor" Wu continued

"I dont get it" Zane said

"Kai, the Red Ninja of Fire" Wu said

"Fire, cool" Kai smiled

"And Aria, the Purple Ninja of Darkness, who is a great sister but you never want to be on the other end of the stick with her"

"He's right" Aria agreed

"Us ninja are family we're all brothers and sister, so now you are too" Cole explained

"Not counting Cole and Aria, they're actually cousins" Jay added

"Do i have to worry about you having dark powers?" Kai asked Aria

"Why shout it matter what my powers are, shouldn't it matter what side I'm fighting for" Aria said a bit sad

"Yeah your right, I'm sorry" Kai apologized and Aria smiled

"welcome to the family" Jay said

"Well I'm only here to save my sister Nya" Kai explained

"Sister, how old is she" Jay said interested

"Back off" Kai said

"Being a ninja isn't all fun and games Kai, it takes hard work, dedication, and heart. Do you think you have what it takes?" Aria said seriously

"I will save my sister, I'll do whatever it takes" Kai answered determined

"Let's get going then, fire ninja" Aria said as she turned to Sensei Wu who was smiling

His smile changed into a small smirk "It's time to truly test you ninja"


	2. Chapter 2: The Golden Weapon

The next morning,they travel to the Caves of Despair to find the Scythe of Quakes, while pushing a horse carriage with Master Wu sitting in it.

"so how were you all found by Master Wu?" Kai questioned

"I was testing my strength by rock-climbing up a mountain" Cole states

"I was in Ninjago City testing homemade wings" Jay says

"I was testing myself by breathing underwater at an ice-cold temperature" Zane said

"and Master Wu was there, drinking tea, every time" Aria said

"How were you found Aria?" Kai asked

"Wu started training me after my mother died" Aria said

"Sorry about that" Kai said sadly

"It's been 5 years so it doesn't really bother me anymore" Aria admitted

"Aria why aren't you helping pull Sensei?" Jay asked a bit annoyed

"I am helping, I'm holding his tea" Aria said trying not to laugh

"Your drinking it!" the four boys shouted together

"It's calming" Aria argued laughing a bit

Master Wu warns the Ninja not to use the Scythe upon retrieval, fearing they would not be able to handle its power. After stealing back the map that contains the locations of the Golden Weapons, they enter the cave and find the first of the weapons. Upon leaving, however, they are ambushed by Samukai and his Skeleton army.

"Yes a fight" Aria cheered

"Do you have any idea how to fight?" Kai questioned

"...a little" Aria admitted

"Seriously" The four whined, after all those years of training she sill couldn't fight

"hey, I'm 10" She defended

"good point" Cole sighed

While fighting the Skulkin, Jay got everyone's attention "Hey guys, fighting them feels like the training course back at the Monastery"

Jay started going through the motions of the training course and started doing Spinjitzu. Not long after, the other four Ninja unlock theirs as well. When they defeat the Skeletons, they are faced with the Guardian of the Scythe, the Earth Dragon.

"Ah Dragon!" Aria shouted hiding behind Jay, the ninjas all looked at Cole for an explination

"she's scared of Dragon's too" Cole explained sounding a bit scare

"must run in the family" Jay mumbled to Zane

Unable to defeat it themselves, Kai uses the Scythe, despite the warnings of his teammates and defeats the Earth Dragon. The Scythe's power made the tunnel to collapse, the Ninja barely managed to escape.

"Kai I am very disappointed, I can't believe you would put the others in danger by using the Golden Weapon after directed not to and now a member of your team is hurt" Wu said

"hurt?" Zane questioned

Wu walked over to Aria who was standing with her arms behind her back. "let me see"

"What, I'm not hurt" Aria argued

"Aria" Kai said

"I'm not" Aria repeated

Wu took one of her arms and pulled it out from behind her back. Their was a medium size scratch on her arm and it was bleeding. The other ninja gasped. Kai looked angry, at himself.

"Kai it's ok" Aria said

"No, Sensei Wu is right. I was reckless and put this team in danger" Kai said closing his eyes

Aria took his hand "Don't worry Kai mistakes happen, but a ninja never quits, so don't give up now"


	3. Chapter 3: King of Shadows

After getting the Scythe of Quakes, the Ninja set out to find the next three Golden Weapons. Traveling by boat, the Ninja go to retrieve the next weapon, the Shurikens of Ice.

"No fair, why isn't their a weapon for me" Aria whined

"Patients, you will learn in time" Wu said sipping his tea

"for now let's just focus on finding ours" Zane said

"now I will teach you about the Tornado of Creation. It is a powerful maneuver used by the First Spinjitzu Master to create Ninjago. It combines the individual elements into a maelstrom of pure energy that can create something out of nothing. The tornado could only be used through the combined power of the Golden Weapons" Wu explained

"Wow cool" Jay said excitingly

"We will have to use it with caution" Zane said

When they reach the Frozen Wasteland, Zane attempts to grab the Shurikens, freezing him in a block of ice in the process.

"Oh that's not good" Aria said

"Zane!" the others shouted and Aria covered her ears

The Guardian of the weapon, the Ice Dragon, is awakened and Aria freaks out. The other three Ninja lift Zane up and ride atop him out of the Frozen Wastelands to the boat while Aria just ran. The ninja hit a pillar on the way out, breaking Zane out of the ice.

"well at least we got the shurikens" Aria sighed

Their next stop is the Floating Ruins, where the Nunchucks of Lightning are being kept. When Jay grabs the Nunchucks, the Lightning Dragon appears in a flash.

"Fuck not again!" Aria shouted

"Aria language" Kai said

"Fuck you fuck that dragon fuck the world" Aria ranted

"Ok we get it life sucks" Cole said covering her mouth

Using Jay's gliders, they escape to the Forest of Tranquility. That night at camp, the Ninja celebrate getting three of the four Golden Weapons. Master Wu tells them to get some sleep, but not before dancing in celebration with the Ninja.

"Aria aren't you going to join us?" Zane asked

"no way, I don't dance" Aria said

"yes you do, just differently" Cole said

"what's different about her dancing?" Jay asked

"I professionally dance, I took dance classes when I was younger" Aria said

"nice" Kai said

"Off to bed now everyone" Wu said and everyone agreed

While sleeping, Kai wakes up to see Nya standing nearby and calling his name. She runs to the Fire Temple, Kai running after her. When he arrives at the Temple, he finds the Sword of Fire, the last Golden Weapon needed. While he is going up to Nya, she reveals herself to be the shadow of Lord Garmadon.

Then the real Nya is dropped down on a chain, dangling over the lava. To save her, Kai grabs the Golden Weapon, and once Nya is on solid ground, Lord Garmadon summons Shadows of the Red Ninja to claim the Sword of Fire. Unable to strike the rapidly-multiplying Shadows, Kai is quickly defeated, but Wu and Aria comes to his rescue, using his own shadow to fight off the doppelgangers.

"having some trouble flame brain" Aria teased

"shut it cupcake" Kai said

"Why are you all calling me cupcake now" Aria complained

"your short and it's cute" Kai said holding back a laugh

Meanwhile, Cole, Jay, and Zane are all captured by the Skulkin, who steal the three Golden Weapons in their possession. The Ninja soon escape, using a sword Jay stole from Nuckal, and engage the Skulkin in an attempt to reclaim their weapons, but the villains manage to escape to the Underworld.

Back at the Fire Temple, Garmadon awakens the Fire Dragon to prevent the group from leaving. Master Wu can think of only one way to stop Lord Garmadon: going into the Underworld to fight him directly. Taking the Sword of Fire with him, the old master sails down a river of lava, leaving Aria, Kai, and Nya to face the Dragon alone.

"Why are they all dragons!" Aria shouted and Kai shook his head

Kai looked at Aria "We're ninja Aria, we can handle it"

The dragon roared and Aria squeaked.

"Or maybe not" Kai said faltering a bit


	4. Chapter 4: Weapons of Destiny

Master Wu awakens in the Underworld, his journey having knocked him out. He picks up the Sword of Fire and begins to search for Lord Garmadon.

Cole, Jay, and Zane go to the Fire Temple to look for Kai, Aria, and Master Wu

"My sixth sense tells me they are not here" Zane said

The Fire Temple opens up, revealing Kai and Nya on top of the Fire Dragon.

"Woah" Cole said

"What'd you do Kai" Zane asked

"Once I explained to the Fire Dragon that we were trying to protect the Golden Weapons, we became allies" Kai explained

"Dragons can cross into the Underworld" Nya states

Before they can leave, Kai stopped Nya " wait back at father's shop for us"

"Alright" She agreed

"Hey guys where's Aria?" Cole asked

"i'm over here" Aria said peaking out from behind the rocks

"well there's no room on the Fire Dragon for the five of us to travel" Cole claims out of his fear of Dragons

"and I'm not going near that thing" Aria said moving behind her cousin

"Well that will be easy to fix" Kai smirked

After a couple hours all the ninjas were riding dragon. Kai had Aria in front of him on his dragon she had her eyes closed and covered. Kai made sure she didn't fall off.

After they cross over to the Underworld, the four try to sneak past the Skulkin by using the stalactites from the ceiling, but they eventually find themselves hanging onto the legs of a Spykor, causing them to fall and alerting the Skulkin of their presence.

Seeing there is no way out of fighting all the Spykor and Skulkin

"we should use the Tornado of Creation" Jay exclaims

"Are you crazy!" Aria shouted at him

Meanwhile Master Wu finds Lord Garmadon, who commands Samukai to attack his brother. The five ninja defeat all the Skulkin and rush to their Master's aid. The Ninja find Master Wu losing to Samukai.

Kai prevents the team from intervening "it's Master Wu's fight"

"But what if he dies" Aria said worried

"Trust me" Kai said putting his hand on her shoulder and the rest of the ninja stood next to and behind them

Master Wu is defeated, but Samukai betrays Lord Garmadon and takes all four Golden Weapons; however, Samukai is not strong enough to possess the four weapons at once, creating a portal and destroying him in the process.

"Sensei" Aria said worried and Cole held her back

Lord Garmadon steps through the portal, leaving the Golden Weapons behind.

"Garmadon will return someday" Wu said

"And we'll be here" Jay said

"Training hard" Zane added

"We can't call ourselves ninja yet, we still have a long way to go" Cole said

Back at Four Weapons, the Ninja return safely to find Nya waiting, and everyone celebrates their temporary victory after the Ninja accidentally high-five each other with their Golden Weapons.

"Idiots" Aria laughed

"But we're your idiots" Kai said

"Shut up" she said as the five ninja came in for a group hug.


	5. Chapter 5: Rise of the Snakes

In theMonastery of Spinjitzu,Master Wuis interrupted from his meditation by the sound of the Ninja fighting. As the cries of battle continue, he enters the training yard only to find it deserted. Wu follows the shouting into the living room only to find them all playing video games.

"Aria go left" Kai said

"No go right" Jay argued

"No!" Cole shouted

"Haha" Aria laughed as she kicked Cole's character

Just as they are about to perform a special attack, Wu unplugs the TV.

"Sensei" they all whined

"You ninja need to start training again to prepare for my brother's return toNinjago, ever since Lord Garmadon has escaped, you have done nothing but play video games and waste time" Wu lectured

"but peace is boring, we have no one to fight" Jay complains

"do not put off until tomorrow what can be done today, you five have not yet reached your full potential" Wu lectured

Cole uses theScythe of Quakesto plug the TV in and the Ninja resume their game.

"Do not worry master, we will be ready when Lord Garmadon returns" Zane reassures

"But for now we got this game to finish" Aria said

Nya then ran in "guys, Lord Garmadon was spotted inJamanakai Village"

That sent the five Ninja to a state of panic. They rush down to the pen where their dragons are kept though have great difficulty mounting due to how out of shape they are. Kai lifted Aria on top of Flame and got on behind her.

As they eventually take off, Nya question whether they will ever unlock their true potential, but Wu assures her they will in time.

As the Ninja fly towards Jamanakai Village, they reflect on what their master has just told them.

"Lets race to the village" Cole suggested

"Sounds interesting" Zane agreed

"I'm in" Jay agreed as well

"Let's do it" Kai said excitedly

"No way!" Aria shouted

"Hold on" Kai said as they picked up speed and Aria hid her face in his chest

They arrive on their dragons to stop Lord Garmadon, only to find the sighting to be a boy, who has escapedDarkley's Boarding School for Bad Boys again.

"That's Lloyd Garmadon, Lord Garmadon's son" Aria explained

"Do you know him?" Kai asked

"Yeah" Aria said sadly, which Kai noticed

Lloyd tries to terrorize the village and rob them of their candy, threatening to release theSerpentineon the villagers, but is instead he got pelted with fruit and vegetables. Aria shook her head at the sight.

The Ninja hang him on a sign, amusing the villagers before teasingly eating their paid candy in front of him.

"Next time you want candy pay for it yourself squirt" Kai teased and Lloyd growled

Kai handed Aria a lollipop and she put it in her mouth. Lloyd crossed his arms in annoyance.

"Lets go princess" Kai said picking up Aria and putting her on his shoulders

The ninja laugh at Lloyd before going back to their dragons. Lloyd and Aria's eyes met for a moment, Aria quickly looked away and Lloyd growled in frustration.

Before returning to the Monastery,Kaidiscovers he has accidentally taken Master's bag in the rush, and finds a scroll that tells of the prophecy of theGreen Ninja. None of the Ninja are able to contain their excitement, boasting to the others that himself will become the Green Ninja.

"Boys boys boys, clearly it has to be me" Aria says

"And what makes you so certain princess?" Jay asked

"I haven't unlocked my elemental powers yet" Aria argued

"But that doesn't mean it's you" Zane said

"Let's hold a tournament to find out who is the best, and whoever wins will become the Green Ninja" Kai suggested and the others agree

Durring the tournament Kai'sSwordstarts an elementalfirewhich cannot be put out.Zaneattempts tofreezethe fire,Jaycatches fire, Colehits the flames with hisScythe, and Aria laughs. Master Wu arrives and uses theShurikens of Iceto stop the fire.

"You four ninja must continue your path to unlock your potential before any of you will become the Green Ninja!" Wu lectured

"...four?" Cole asked

"What four sensei?" Zane asked

"Sensei?" Aria questions

Wu sighed "Aria you are not ready to unlock your potential, it is too dangerous"

"But Sensei, I dont understand" Aria said sadly as the rest of the ninja stood behind her

"You will in time" Wu said before walking away

Aria looked at her hands sadly, Jay put a hand on her shoulder "don't worry Aria, just give it some time"

"Jay's right, when the time comes you will be ready" Cole encouraged

"And so will we" Zane added

"We're with you all the way princess" Kai said patting her head

"Thanks guys" Aria said hughing them

"Now let's get to training" Cole said excitedly and the others agree.

A couple hours later Master Wu rushes outside "ninja hurry, the Hypnobrai are attacking Jamanakai village!"

The Ninja quickly rush to the village. The village people are under control of the people. They are able to defeat the Hypnobrai and forced them to retreat. After stealing theHypnobrai Staff, Nya uses the anti-venom inside it to cure the villagers.

"I can't believe that just happened" Aria sighed as they sat down for dinner

"I can" Kai said

"I hate snakes" Aria shivered

"Dragons and Snakes, what else are you scared of" Jay teased

"Shut it" Aria said embarrassed and the ninjas laughed.


	6. Chapter 6: Home

At the Monastery of Spinjitzu, Master Wu is disturbed from his meditation by the Ninja; to his pleasant surprise, they are training instead of playing video games. Zane uses his Spinjitzu to freeze the entire training course on accident.

"Zane" the others said a bit irritated

"My apologies, I did not mean to" Zane said

Aria smiled "it's ok Zane"

"Zane's a bit weird don't you think?" Jay whisper

"Yeah" Kai and Jay agreed

"Guys" Aria growled

"Zane is your brother and like all brothers, he is different" Wu said

"Kinda like me and Cole, we're cousins, but we're different. Right sensei?" Aria asked

Wu chuckled "yes Aria"

The Mailman comes by with letters and packages for all of the Ninja, except Zane and Aria.

"why dont you guys receive any letters from your parents?" Jay asked

"I have been an orphan all my life. I never knew my family" Zane responds

"My mom died when I was 5 and my dad he um..." Aria stopped there and looked down

"the Monastery is now your home, and we are your family. You two are not alone" Master Wu tells them

Zane left sadly with Aria following him. Zane sat down inside with Aria next to him. They were more relaxed around each other then usual.

At the Monastery, as the Ninja converse among themselves about dinner, Zane walks into the dining room with a roasted turkey and places it on the table. However, the others burst into laughter when they notice that Zane is wearing a pink apron.

"What?" Zane questioned

"its that ridiculous outfit" Kai laughed

Cole tossed a plate of shrimp at Kai's face and the ninjas were in a all out food fight. Aria groaned and went into the living room to avoid them.

Later that night, when Zane goes outside to take out the trash from dinner, he finds a Falcon that mimics his every move and is persuaded to follow him. Zane returns home the next day.

"Lloyd and the Serpentine are building some kind of fortress" Zane told the ninja

"Lets go then" Aria said as the other ninja suite up

"Ok after analyzing the structure I think that if we destroy all three ropes holding up the fort, it will crash down with the Serpentine inside it" Kai said pputting his fist together

"Sounds like a plan" Aria agreed

"Alright lets go ninja" Cole said

Their plan almost succeeds, but Skales enforces his hypnotic hold over Cole, causing him to fight the Ninja and nearly bring the fort down with them on it.

"Leave it to my stupid cousin to get himself hypnotized!" Aria shouted

"Easy there princess" Kai said grabbing her shoulders

Master Wu and Nya arrive on Flame, Kai's Dragon, Wu plays the Sacred Flute that breaks Cole's spell. The ninja all made it safely out of the fortress and successfully destroyed it.

"Master what was that thing you were playing?" Aria asked

"This flute is as old as the Serpentine themselves, the flute is sacred and it will play a large role in the Serpentine's downfall" Wu explained

"Do you think you can teach me how to play it?" Aria asked excitingly

Wu chuckled "I will be happy to"

When returning to the Monastery, they find the entire building demolished and burned to a crisp, causing the Ninja to turn on Zane and blame him for destroying their home.

"That's not fair, it was an accident" Aria defended him

"Yeah well now we have no home" Cole said walking away with the others

Aria's eyes teared up and Zane put a hand on her shoulder. He smiled to her and patted her head.

"I have an idea, will you help me?" Zane asked and Aria nodded

The ninja return to apologize, but they find Zane and Aria leaving on Zane's dragon Shard. The Ninja attempt to keep their spirits up, despite their minimal shelter.

"I miss Zane and Aria" Jay said sadly

"Yeah, their's nobody else like those two" Kai said

"They're special" Cole agreed

"Aw thanks guys" they heard Aria's voice

"Zane Aria" the ninjas all said happily turning around to see the two

"We have something to show you" Zane said smiling

As they arrive in the Sea of Sand, Zane explains they were following the Falcon, which led him to Destiny's Bounty, the Ninjas' new home.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Aria asked happily

The Ninja rush over to the ship while Aria and Zane stay where they were.

"we will help you find your family" Wu promises

"You don't have to, you all are my family" Zane smiled

"I couldn't have said it any better myself" Aria smiled as well

"What about your father Aria?" Zane asked

"I don't remember my father" Aria admited "I got all I need with all of you"

That night all the ninja, Nya, and Master Wu engage in another food fight. Aria laughed at them, she looked out the window and noticed Lloyd passes by after seeing them. She quickly looked away sadly after meeting his eyes.


	7. Chapter 7: Snakebit

The Ninja are woken early in the morning by Master Wu clanging a gong.

"Whyyyyyy" Aria whined

"Up up everyone" Wu said

"But Sensei it's too early" Jay whined

"I want you all up and working to clean up our new home" Wu ordered

"But why so early" Kai complained

"Their's a lot to do" Wu stated "Aria you may go back to sleep"

"Hallelujah" Aria said covering herself with her blanket

"That's so unfair" Jay whined

"Well she is still just a child Jay" Cole defended

"All children need their sleep" Zane added

"Correct, now i will be back later, do not wake Aria up" Wu said leaving

"Hey why dont we just use Spinjitzu to speed up the process." Cole suggested

"Yeah" the rest of the ninja agree.

By the time Master Wu and Nya return to the ship, it is looking much cleaner and tidier than before.

Suddenly, the Ninja receive a surprise visit from Jay's parents, Ed and Edna. Although the others quickly take a shine to the Blue Ninja's parents, Jay rapidly grows frustrated: Ed and Edna reveal several embarrassing facts about his past, gush over Nya as the perfect match for their son, and ask Jay to visit their junkyard sometime.

After several hours of this, Jay ushers his parents back to their junkyard, hastily promising to visit them soon. As the jalopy rolls down the road, Ed sadly tells Edna that their son is growing past the need for parents.

"Is Aria still asleep?" Wu asked

"Yes, she did not wake up yet" Zane answered

"I'll get her" Kai said going upstairs, he entered the room to find her cutting her hair

"Aria why are you cutting your hair?" Kai asked and she turned to look at him

"It got too long, I always had short hair" Aria answered turning back around and continuing to cut her hair

"Let me do it, your not very good at it" Kai said taking the scissors from her

"Oh and you are?" Aria questioned

"Yes I am, I cut my hair and Nya's hair all the time" Kai answered

"...ok" She finally agreed

"How short do you want it?" He asked

"A bit above my shoulders" Aria answered, but she seemed a bit off, like she's going to regret it

"Are you sure?" Kai asked

"Yeah" Aria answered closing her eyes

Kai nodded and started cutting her hair like she wanted it. She said she always had short hair so why does she seem uncertain about this.

"We're here" Kai said coming down the stairs with Aria

"Aria your hair is short" Zane said "It looks very nice"

"I like it too" Jay agreed

"Yeah she looks cute" Cole agreed

 **(I don't think I ever described what Aria looked like, so here it is with how she looks now)**

Aria has short blonde hair that stops above her shoulders with a white bow in her hair. She has green eyes. She's wearing a dark purple hoodie, dark green skirt, and purple sneakers with white socks.

"Hey who put her clothes out today?" Kai asked

"I did" Wu answered

"Hey why is she wearing green too when she's the purple ninja?" Jay whined

Wu just chuckled and walked off, not giving them an answer.

"Master did not answer us" Zane said

"Maybe Aria is the green ninja" Jay gasped

"No way" Aria said

"What? Why not?" Kai asked surprised

"If I had some great power I would've felt it by now" Aria sighed "maybe I'm just not cut out to be a ninja"

"Yes you are Aria, just give it some time" Cole said hugging her

"Thanks guys" Aria smiled

The next day, the Ninja prod Jay into keeping his promise and visiting his parents.

"When did that happen?" Aria asked

"while you were sleeping yesterday Jay's parents visited" Cole explained

"I missed that, it's the most embarrassing thing of Jay's life, why didn't anyone wake me up" Aria whined and the ninja laughed.

Their Dragons are lethargic and uncooperative,.

"What's up with them?" Kai asked

"i believe it is the beginning of their molt, it is time to let them go" Wu said

"hallelujah" Aria cheered and the ninjas gave her a look, she shrugged "what? I love them but at the same time dragons scare me"

To the Ninjas' dismay, they are forced to release their dragons. After seeing the beasts off, the Ninja, Nya, and Master Wu head to Ed & Edna's Scrap N Junk on foot. When they arrive, the place is quiet.

"my parents are never quiet" Jay said worried

"Let's spread out and look for them ninja" Aria commanded

"Since when are you in charge?" Cole asked

"Since I told her she is" Wu said and the ninjas grumble

A quick search reveals Ed and Edna bound and gagged inside an old refrigerator-more shockingly still, they have developed small fangs, forked tongues, and a noticeable hiss to their voices.

"sensei what's wrong with them?" Jay asked worried

"this is the result of Fangpyre venom, the only way to cure them is to get the anti-venom from the staff" Wu explained

On cue, a Fangpyre-infected wrecking ball appears, along with a horde of Fangpyre and Lloyd.

"Fuck!" Aria shouted

"Aria!" the ninja shouted

"what? can't a ten year old curse?" Aria questioned and the ninja shook their heads at her.

The Ninja engage the snakes in battle, dodging the attacks of the wrecking ball in the process. With Nya covering him, Master Wu uses the Sacred Flute against several Fangpyre, only for Lloyd to counter with loud music from a Serpentine boombox.

Master Wu irritably chides Lloyd for supporting the wrong side, but the would-be evil overlord turns up the volume and claims not to hear his uncle. Aria picked up a rock and threw it at Lloyd making him fall.

Aria laughed used spinjitsu to knock down a couple snakes and even sent a couple of them flying out of the junkyard. Two snakes tried grabbing her but she ran around laughing until they eventually collide into each other.

"missed me" Aria laughed

Elsewhere in the scrapyard, the Ninja boys pursue a trio of Fangpyre around a pile of jumk. Unfortunately, this allows the snakes to bite a large ninja statue-which Ed claims was made in Jay's honor-and transform it into a giant battle robot.

Unable to compete with such a large foe, Jay commandeers the Fangpyre's wrecking ball, using it to bring down the robot. With the battle turning against his allies, Lloyd leads the Fangpyre in a retreat, personally joining Fangtom on a platform carried by a Rattlecopter.

As the snakes retreated they heard Aria shout. The ninja ran over to see a snake bite her before retreating. Aria put her hand over where he bit her as the ninja ran over.

"not Aria too" Jay said sadly

"you ok princess?" Kai asked her

"yeah" Aria answered, they all stared at her for a bit

"what?" she questioned

"nothing" they answered looking confused

"With the Fangpyre General airborne we can't cure my parents or Aria" Jay said angrily

"you Golden Weapons have the answer, focus on thoughts of taking flight" Wu said

"...why do they get to do all the cool stuff" Aria whined

"Your the smart one Aria, so your the leader. That means you get to tell them what to do" Nya tried to cheer her up and Aria just sighed

The Ninja manage to transform their weapons into sleek vehicles, allowing them to pursue the snakes.

Using his new Storm Fighter, Jay manages to steal the Fangpyre Staff from the Rattlecopter, only for all four Ninja to lose their focus and dispel their vehicles. With their transportation gone and the rest of the Fangpyre forces up ahead, the Ninja and their allies quickly retreat to the Destiny's Bounty.

"now what?" Aria asked

"now we make tea" Wu answered.

As Nya and Wu went to make the tea the Ninja all looked at Aria. They all curiously looked around her, like they were examining her.

"What?" Aria asked confused

"you were bit" Kai said

"yeah and?" Aria asked

"your not ...a snake" Jay said confused

"..I'm not?" Aria asked just as confused

"You got bit, you should be a snake" Cole said

Jay desperately tries to activate the "defense system" he installed into the ship. Aria watched him hopelessly fail as the Fangpyre close in. Ed takes a look at the controls and repairs it, allowing Jay to activate the ship's new flight modifications.

With a roar of engines, the Destiny's Bounty soars out of the desert, leaving Lloyd coughing on the dust stirred up by its flight. Unfortunately, Nya accidentally drops the Fangpyre Staff out of the back of the ship, allowing Fangtom to retrieve it after it knocks out one of his soldiers.

"thanks dad, for helping with the flight system, I'm sorry for being rude" Jay said sheepishly

"And we're sorry being too overbearing and excited" Ed apologized and they hugged

"Get the camera" Aria whispered to Cole as she hid a laugh

"Aria" Jay growled and the ninjas all laughed


	8. Chapter 8: Never Trust A Snake Part 1

Zane bumps his head on the bed above him as he awakens.

"Ah" Aria shrieked as she fell off the bed

"My apologies, are you ok?" Zane asked

"Yeah, you?" Aria asked

"Yes" Zane said standing up then helping her up

"Morning you two" Wu chuckled, walking into the room

"greetings Master" Zane greeted

"hi sensei" Aria said

"We are not safe with Lloyd and the Serpentine on the loose" Wu tells them

"where are the others?" Zane questions

"they are training on the upper deck" Wu informs him "Aria we need to talk"

"Alright sensei" Aria smiled

When Zane arrives on the deck, he notices the Falcon and begins talking to it. The Falcon then flies off, and as the shadow of Lord Garmadon approaches, Zane turns around and questions him. Lord Garmadon tells him that he has returned to retrieve the Golden Weapons, pulling out two silver katanas and rushing into battle.

After Zane dodges him, Lord Garmadon demands the Shurikens of Ice, throwing him into a trash heap upon refusal. Lord Garmadon cuts a rope holding a heavy crate, but before it could fall on Zane, the Green Ninja appears, lifting the box and throwing it overboard.

The Green Ninja immediately engages in a battle against Lord Garmadon, using the Nunchucks of Lightning to defeat him. Zane wonders who the Green Ninja is as the Falcon perches himself atop the mysterious figure's arm, his hand and eyes in flames and the entire deck covered with falcons.

Zane then awakens again, hitting his head like he did in his dream.

"Are you ok?" Jay asked

"I don't know, I am unsure that I am awake, I believe I am still dreaming." Zane answered

Cole decides to hit him over the head with a pillow "Is that convincing" the Ninja all laughed.

"Where is Aria?" Zane asked

"Wu wanted to talk to her" Cole said

"he wanted to talk to her in my dream as well" Zane whispered to himself

Out on the upper deck, Master Wu commands the Ninja to warm up with stretches while Zane tells the Ninja of his dream. The excitement of the Green Ninja makes the four do poorly in their warm ups.

"Where's Aria Sensei?" Kai asked

"She has private training" Wu answered, not giving anymore details and continued with the stretches "the pinching crap

Zane continued his story when they all shouted, annoying Master Wu.

"As punishment you will train the rest of the day until you can answer my riddle, what is the best way to defeat an enemy?" With that Wu went back into the bounty

The male ninja begin training but are quickly distracted again as Zane tells more of his dream. After he finishes telling the others of his dream and the Ninja immediately argue over which of them is the Green Ninja.

"because you are not training, you must have figured out the answer to the riddle" Master Wu interrupted

None of the Ninja can answer the question

"training?" Kai questioned

"you are wrong, you must learn to focus and keep your minds sharp" Wu says before retreating back below deck.

The Ninja decide to come together and figure out the correct answer between them. Meanwhile Sensei Wu is overseeing Aria's training. Aria is working on her mental training.

"I can't do it" Aria said sitting on the floor

"Can't do what?" Wu asked

"I can't figure out my element, I'm focusing and trying like you said but it's not working, It's not clicking like you said!" Aria shouted, frustrated

"Have patients Aria, your time will come" Wu said

"you always say that" Aria sighed

Later the Ninja confidently tell Master Wu that the answer to the riddle is "teamwork"

"Incorrect" Wu said and all the ninjas groaned

As they leave the alarm goes off, and upon arriving at the bridge Nya tells all the ninja that there is Serpentine activity at Darkley's.

"Darkley's... as in Darkley's school?" Aria questioned

"Yeah" Nya confirmed

"Aria, you can sit this one out if you need to, don't push yourseld" Wu said placing a hand on her shoulder

Aria let out a shaky breath and shook her head "I'm a ninja, it's my job to protect everyone. I am apart of this team too"

Wu nodded "Don't push it, if you start having painful memories just call us immediately and we'll get you out of there"

"yeah" Aria said joining her team


	9. Chapter 9: Never Trust A Snake Part 2

As Lloyd is on look out in preparation for the Ninja. Pythor arrives on the roof.

"All the traps are ready" Pythor announced

"Finally, time for my revenge" Lloyd laughed evily and stupidly

Aboard the bounty the Ninja contemplate methods of infiltrating the building.

"Go through the front door" Aria suggested which they ignored

"We should hold onto the ship's anchor and Nya can drop up" Jay said excitedly

"That could work" Cole shrugged

"This won't end well" Aria said and Nya nodded her head in agreement

As the five ninja hold onto the anchor Nya drops it into the school, through the school. They end up on the lowest floor of the building.

"Told you that was a bad idea" Aria said as she brushed off dust from the cement

Upon noticing the tied up students, Cole frees them by cutting the rope

"Lloyd's on the roof" Kai said pointing through the hole they created

The male Ninja were quick to take their own route to the top.

"This is ridiculous, what happened to ninja sticking together" Aria whined standing in the classroom alone

Aria went out into the hallway looking around the familiar halls of darkley's. She suddenly got a sharp pain in her head and she dropped to the floor holding her head. Images flashed in her mind as she shook her head.

Meanwhile all the male ninja are all stopped by the traps Pythor had set up, except for Jay, who quickly pursues Pythor as he escapes to Lloyd's location.

"They're coming, they're coming!" Lloyd shouted as he ran around

Upon being confronted by Jay, Pythor takes the opportunity to snatch the Map of Dens from Lloyd's pocket.

"What are you doing" Lloyd asked "I thought you were my friend"

"You never wanted friends, you only wanted to make serpentine your slaves" Pythor said before disappearing from sight.

The Destiny's Bounty flies down to the roof's level.

"Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon get over here right now" Wu comanded

Lloyd tried to run away but Jay grabed him to bring him to the ship while the other Ninja suggest punishments for his behavior.

"I know exactly what to do" Wu said as the other ninja laughed

"Where is Aria?" Wu asked and the ninja looked at each other

"Don't know" Cole said

"I guess she didn't make it up" Zane suggested

"Oh no" Wu said worried

"I'll go find her" Kai said rushing back down to find Aria on her knees crying as she held her head

"Aria!" Kai shouted running over to her and he picked her up and she wraped her ams around him

"It's ok, shh it's ok, your ok" Kai said rubbing her head to try to soothe the girl

Later in the night, Master Wu puts Lloyd to bed and reads him a bedtime story.

"And that is why he never trusts a snake" Wu finished

"If my dad read me that stort I would've never done all that. Good night uncle" Lloyd said yawning and going to sleep

"I don't get it sensei, why isn't he getting punished?" Jay asked after Wu closed the door to Lloyd's room

"Oh yes the riddle, have you solved it yet" Wu asked remembering

"No, we still don't know" Kai sighed

"The best way to defeat an enemy is to make them your friend" Wu said

"Ohhhhh" the ninja said smiling at the sleeping Lloyd

Zane came in the area a bit later.

"How is she?" Kai asked

"She is alright now, she just needs some rest. The medicine should help her rest easy" Zane answered

"Sensei do you know what's wrong with Aria?" Cole asked

"I fear her memories are coming back" Wu sighed

"What memories?" Jay asked

"When Aria was younger their was an accident and she fell from a cliff" Wu revealed and the ninjas all gasped

"Lucky she survived, but some memories were lost. Most were unpleasant and hurtful. I hoped she would never get them back, but that is not so" he finished sadly

"Will she be ok?" Kai asked

"Aria is strong, she'll be just fine" Cole said confidently and the other ninja nodded in agreement

Later that evening Kai went to check up on Aria. He recovered her and smiled.

"Lloyd why" he heard Aria mumble in her sleep as a tear fell down her cheek

"What is she dreaming about" Kai questioned as he tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear.


	10. Chapter 10: Can of Worms

Kai was starting up the gaming system when Lloyd walks in "Hey Kai, wish you saw it, Cole beat your high score last night"

"Uh you must be talking about another game, this is Fist to Face 2, nobody can beat me at my game" Kai declaired

"Huh, thought it was, see ya later Kai" Lloyd said walking away

Kai smiled as he turned back to the screen but quickly changed to angry when it showed the top high scores as Cole.

Inside the dining room, Cole is preparing Violet Berry Soup, he raised the spoon to taste it. He quickly spit it out, it tasted horrible.

Lloyd walks by "Hey Cole, I saw Jay messing with your soup last night, later"

On the deck, Jay activates his Sparring Robot for training, but it begins malfunctioning.

Lloyd then walks by "hey Jay, I saw Zane tampering with your robot"

"Wait Lloyd come back" Jay shouted as Lloyd left, leaving him to deal with the aggressive robot alone.

Later, Zane walks onto the deck to grab his laundry when Lloyd passes by.

"Hello Lloyd, how are you doing this evening" Zane smiled

"Good, Aria asked me to pick up Kai's laundry, she washed his ninja suite with yours" Lloyd said picking it up before walking off.

Zane's smile quickly changes to a frown when he notices that his white ninja suit has now turned pink.

Lloyd then walked into Aria's room "hey Aria, Kai wanted me to give you your locket back. He said he had to borrow it"

Aria sat up in bed and looked over at her dresser. Lloyd set it down and quickly left. Aria stood up and picked up the pieces of her locket, it was broken.

Meanwhile the 4 boys meet up inside the Bounty to argue.

"You knew that was my game!" Kai shouted

"It took me 3 days to make that soup!" Cole shouted

"Don't mess with my robot!" Jay shouted

"How am I supposed to strike fear in this! It's pink!" Zane shouted

"Enough!" Wu shouted and moved the curtain revealing Lloyd was responsible for their troubles.

"I get first dibs!" Kai shouted cracking his knuckles

"No dibs" Wu ordered "I had purposely ordered Lloyd to sabotage you to teach you all about the destructive power of rumors"

"No offense, but thats a stupid lesson sensei" Cole said

"Well i seemed to have misplaced my lesson book" Sensei Wu admits

"You mean this one" Kai said taking the book out of Lloyd's pocket.

"It was the perfect plan until you ruined it" Lloyd whined

The ninjas all jumped back when a knife lodged into the wall next to Lloyd. Lloyd shouted and moved over.

"That almost killed me" Lloyd said

"Next time I won't miss" the ninjas looked at the door to see Aria holding throwing knifes, her eyes were filled with tears, she was pissed.

"Aria it was just a prank" Jay said trying to calm her down

"this is NOT just a prank!" Aria shouted and she threw another knife at Lloyd

Wu gasped as he looked into her eyes. He ran over to her and tapped her chest with the end of his staff. He caught her when she fell over and helped her stand back up.

"What happened Sensei?" Aria asked

The rest of the ninjas stared at them. How could she forget.

"Do not worry about it, now what happened?" Wu asked

Aria wiped the tears from her eyes and held out her broken locket

"Ah i see, do not worry, I will fix it" Wu smiled and she hugged him

"I'm sorry if I scared you" Aria said sadly to the ninja

"You didn't scare us" Cole said

"Yeah don't worry about it" Jay agreed

The ninjas all nodded in agreement. They didn't want her to feel bad for something she couldn't control. Wu told them her powers might be acting up because she isn't using them yet. All her elemental powers are building up and controlling her emotions.

Suddenly they hear Nya through a speaker in the room"every one come to the bridge"

The ninja looked at each other suspiciously and head there.

"Pythor is on his way to the last two Serpentine tombs" Nya informed

"Kai, Jay, and Aria head out to the Venomari Tomb, Cole and Zane the Constrictai Tomb. Quickly, we must not let Pythor open those tombs" Wu commanded

"I want to go too" Lloyd said

"No, you can fix those pranks of yours, starting with Aria's locket" Wu ordered and Lloyd whined

On their Blade Cycle and Storm Fighter, Kai and Jay arrive at The Toxic Bogs. Aria was riding with Kai. They stop to observe the acid lakes.

"We're going to have to go the rest of the way by swinging across the vines" Aria said

"Good idea" Kai agreed

After going across the vines the three find the Venomari Tomb's entrance, but when Jay opens it they find the tomb is already empty.

"We're too late" Aria said sadly

"That can't be right" Jay said looking into the tomb more.

Kai leaves Jay and Aria's side as he investigates the Toxic Bogs more, only to encounter Spitta who was hiding inside an acid lake.

"Guys!" He shouted before Spitta sprays venom into his eyes.

"Guys help" Kai calls as he begins hallucinating.

The Venomari and Constrictai all come out of the acid lakes, cornering Kai as he starts to see the Serpentine as Gingerbread men and Christmas elves.

"Jay quickly" Aria said as they ran to Kai's side

Cole and Zane both arrive as backup. However, Pythor jumps out of the empty Venomari Tomb.

"He wasn't in there before" Jay said

Aria took out the Sacred Flute and started to play. The Serpentine all covered their ears and Pythor used his tail to steal the flute.

"No" Aria said and Cole held her back

"It's too dangerous" Cole said to her

As the Serpentine close in on the Ninja, they step back onto a sinking log in the acid lake.

"I'm too young to die" Aria whined and hugged Kai

"We're not going to die" Cole said

"Yeah we'll figure something out" Jay said shakily

Before the log could completely sink and erode, a rope suddenly appears before them and allows the Ninja to climb to safety. A mysterious figure known as Samurai X flies down, sending out a large net toward the Serpentine which forces them to retreat. The figure inside the large mech jumps out, and the boy Ninja approach the Samurai to show their gratitude.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" Aria said worried

The Samurai sprays them with a gas that causes all four Ninja to lose consciousness, to which the Samurai gets back into the Samurai Mech and flies off. Aria jumped onto the ground next to them and sat down.

Above the unconscious Ninja, the Destiny's Bounty flies overhead, shining a light onto them. Aria smiles and waves.

Later on in the night, the Ninja are conscious again inside the dining room of the Destiny's Bounty, each discussing the Samurai.

"Guys we should concentrate on the Serpentine not the Samurai" Aria lectured

"Aria's right, the Serpentine are the danger right now" Zane agreed

and while they fearfully speak of the Great Devourer Zane informs Sensei Wu that Pythor stole the Sacred Flute.

"This is all my fault, none of this would've ever happened if I didn't release the first three tribes" Lloyd said sadly

"We can only change the future, not the past" Wu reminds him

An alarm goes off and the Ninja run to the bridge, the monitor showing Serpentine activity in Ninjago City.

"Let's go" Cole said and they all headed out

The Ninja jump off the Destiny's Bounty and Zane and Cole use their vehicles to safely land in Ninjago City, Aria was with Cole, while Kai is still experiencing the effects of the Venomari Venom, hitches a ride on Jay's vehicle.

"I don't get it, we are supposed to be standing in the middle of a massive Serpentine gathering" Zane said confused

Aria looked confused then looked through the manhole in the sidewalk.

"Found them, they are snakes after all" Aria said

While Pythor presents to the large group of Serpentine a speech, the Ninja sneak around making bad comments to get them riled up. The Serpentine begin to lose focus on Pythor, and Skales spots the intruders, sending groups of Serpentine after them.

"Run" Aria shouted and they all went quickly

Cole, Kai, Jay, and Aria are quickly captured, leaving Zane to flee on his own. He uses his pink suit to his advantage and camouflages himself by a pink poster, the small group of Constrictai being unable to see him.

The Serpentine continue fighting among themselves as Skales tells Pythor that he has captured three of the Ninja. Zane swings in above the crowd on a rope, knocking Skales and Pythor over to save his teammates.

"Yay Zane your the best" Aria cheered

"Let's go, quickly" Zane instructed

All five Ninja swing above the crowd in order to escape, making a run for it upon landing. The Serpentine follow and Zane freezes over the hallway with his Shurikens, giving the Ninja the opportunity to jump aboard Zane's Snowmobile. The group of Serpentine begin slipping on the ice, allowing the Ninja to escape.

"yay that was so cool Zane" Aria cheered and hugged him

"thank you Aria" Zane

Back at the _Destiny's Bounty_ , Cole begins talking about their day, noting that they had used the destructive power of rumors to their advantage. As they continue the discussion, Lloyd comes into the room with Zane's ninja suit.

"After a couple hundred loads it's finally white again" Lloyd announced

"thank you Lloyd" Zane said

"Here's your locket, I'm sorry for breaking it" Lloyd apologized giving Aria her locket, Aria just nodded

"here let me see" Kai said taking her locket from her, he went behind her and put her locket on for her

"thank you Kai" Aria said hugging him

"As an apology to Cole, you can have these" Lloyd said, handing him a can of nuts.

"oh no, I'm not falling for that" Cole said being skeptical about opening it and goes to the fridge instead, where dozens of rubber snakes fly out at him.

The ninja and Lloyd all laugh.

"yeah yeah" Cole said rolling his eyes which made Aria laugh more.


	11. Chapter 11: The Snake King

Skales and Pythor are busy digging in the Sea of Sand. Pythor is looking for the Lost City of Ouroboros, said to be the prison of the Great Devourer. Skales is skeptical, insisting that uniting the Serpentine is impossible, but Pythor soon finds a switch under the sand and pulls it, revealing the city.

Aboard the Destiny's Bounty, Lloyd Garmadon is discussing with the Ninja how he would attack a Serpentine. The male Ninja correct him excessively.

"Uncle how would you attack a snake?" Lloyd asked

Master Wu responds with an ancient proverb "oh and Ninja I have new suits for you"

The male Ninja are happy to receive their ZX suits and are ready for a test run.

"What are you all happy about?" Aria asked walking in

"new suits" Jay replied happily

"Here's yours" Wu said handing her the folded material

Aria used spinjitzu to put it on fast "I love it"

"It's cute" Kai agreed

"Aria's the cute one" Cole said hugging her and she laughed.

Nya then comes into the room" Serpentine are terrorizing the Mega Monster Amusement Park"

"let's go" Zane said and the ninja ran out

Upon arriving, however, the Ninja find that the Serpentine threat has been taken care of.

"what, no way" Aria whined

Nya then comes over to them "someone called Samurai X already arrived and handled them"

"their is another hero?" Zane questions

"seems that way" Cole said annoyed

Master Wu then comes out of a gift shop with cotton candy "this Samurai may help you five better yourselves through some healthy competition- oh ferris wheel!" with that he ran off

"competition?" Aria questioned

"yeah, that's a great idea" Cole said

"whoever catches the Samurai first is the Green Ninja" Kai said and the other 3 boys agreed

"why would you want to be the green ninja, what's wrong with being the ninja you are now?" Aria asked

"Well the green ninja is supposed to have great power" Zane said

"and who wouldn't want that?" Jay asked

"me" Aria answered

"what! why not?" Kai asked

"well with great power comes great responsibilities. I'm just a kid, I wouldn't be able to handle all that pressure" Aria answered sadly

Kai smiled and put a hand on her shoulder "I get it don't worry about it kiddio, just enjoy your childhood while you can"

"yeah, you're young, you're supposed to enjoy your life" Jay said

"Don't grow up too fast, we like you like this" Zane said

"Thanks guys" Aria said hughing them

Then the 4 male Ninja set off to find the mysterious warrior. Kai, who is patrolling Ninjago City, drops Lloyd off at the Kiddie Arcade.

"Hey I want to come too" Lloyd whined

"Sorry kiddo but I gotta prove im the green ninja once and for all" Kai said

"Why does Aria get to go" Lloyd asked annoyed

"Because she is a ninja, and you are a brat" Kai answered before speeding off

Later at the Destiny's Bounty the ninja meet up. The boys are complaining about their failed attempts to try and capture the Samurai.

"I'm sure you guys will catch them soon" Aria said setting down a pot of tea as master Wu comes in

"where is Lloyd" he asked looking around

"I don't know, Cole was supposed to pick him up" Kai claimed

"not me, Jay was" Cole argued

"no" Jay said

"I am afraid of what might have become of my nephew, Ninja to go find him, all of you" Wu commands

"yes master" They all said and headed out

They head over to the Arcade Kai had dropped Lloyd off at, and watch security camera footage from outside the building, spotting Lloyd putting on a Serpentine costume. Upon discovering his footprints outside, the Ninja use their vehicles and begin to track down Lloyd.

They come upon the gates of The Lost City of Ouroboros, and slip past the guards. They come upon the border of the colosseum and spot Lloyd in a cage beside Pythor, but when they rush in to save him, they trigger a trap and are locked inside a cage as well, dropping their Golden  
Weapons.

"next time you should hold onto those tighter" Aria said

"yeah no kidding" Kai sighed

The Ninja are led to the center of the colosseum, and Pythor announces another Slither Pit. Just then, Samurai X is also led out. The duel begins and the Samurai throws projectile weapons at them, but they dodge most of them.

"I don't like this" Aria whined

"it's ok we'll be fine" Cole said trying to calm her down

"Aria's training is much slower then ours" Zane claimed and Aria nodded

"just stay behind us" Kai said moving in front of her

Pythor makes the game more interesting by tilting the stage and revealing spikes. As the Ninja hang onto Samurai X's exo-suit, he tells them to keep the charade up, and begins flying. However, the suit is too heavy and he ejects himself from the mech, allowing the Ninja to escape safely, much to their anger.

As the exo-suit falls to the desert ground, Zane, Jay, and Cole fall as well, with the exception of Kai, who fell in a different direction. Kai spots Samurai X without his mask, revealing himself to be Nya.

Nya explains to Kai that she was tired of how much focus was being placed on the Ninja and she wanted to help out in her own way. Kai promises he won't tell the others, and Nya hands Kai the Golden Weapons she secured.

Back at the _Destiny's Bounty_ , Kai explains to his teammates that Samurai X just handed him the Golden Weapons and left.

"that makes no sense" Cole said

"well that's what happened" Kai argued

"ok ok guys no fighting" Aria said

"yes ma'am" they said and the other ninja laughed


	12. Chapter 12: Tick Tock

"how long has he been underwater?" Aria asked nervously

"A long time, he's almost beaten his record" Kai said excitedly

"Shouldn't we get him out?" Aria asked

"he's ok, don't worry" Cole said

After awhile longer Zane surfaces and the ninja all cheer

"have I broken the record?" Zane asked

"more like destroyed it!" Jay shouted excitedly

"We have all made a lot accomplishments these past couple months, I wonder if we've reached our full potential yet" Kai said

"You have only reached your physical peak, your true potential requires mental enlightenment as well" Sensei Wu said as he entered the room to which the ninja whined about

"when I was younger me and my brother were the best of friends. One day while we were practicing our skills, I lost my katana, and my older brother sought to find it, knowing our father would not be pleased. Garmadon found the katana after clambering over the wall, however, he was bitten by a small green snake. In the following days after, Garmadon developed an increasingly darker nature, thanks to the snake bite that was from a legendary snake, the Great Devourer." Wu told them

"that's so awful" Aria said sadly and Wu placed a hand on her shoulder

"sadly we cannot change the past, we can only look to the future. That said, I am going on a journey, alone" Wu said

"what no" Aria said holding onto his arm

"sensei you can't" Jay argued

"we need you here with us" Zane agreed

"It must be done" Wu said patting Aria's head

The Ninja are all taken aback, but they and Nya oblige, dropping Wu off at a nearby mountain. Afterwards, the Ninja decide to go to Jamanakai Village to post signs about the missing Fangblades. As Zane is posting signs, he sees the Falcon.

The Ninja travel through different terrains to reach the Falcon's destination. Eventually Jay, Cole and Kai become too tired to go on while Zane and Aria proceed into a frosted forest. The Falcon suddenly drops to the snowy ground.

"Is it ok?" Aria asked as they approached it

Zane picks it up and finds it is mechanical. Zane is then disturbed by a robot, though quickly destroys it to find the same symbol on the robot and the Falcon. Zane proceeds into a hollow tree which he discovers is a workshop. While searching through the building, he finds a blueprint with a figure on it and drops to his knees, yelling in disbelief.

"Zane what's wrong" Aria asked worried and ran over to him

"I am not..." Zane shook his head in disbelief

The rest of the Ninja arrive and find Zane on his knees with Aria kneeling beside him.

"What's wrong?" Kai asked

Zane stood up and opened up his torso, he's a robot.

"This is why I never really understood anyone and why I act so different" Zane said sadly and Aria hugged him

"You might not be human, but you are still our brother" Cole said

"Yeah no matter what" Jay agreed

"Thank you, but I wish to be left alone right now" Zane said sadly

"Come on Aria" Kai said taking Aria's hand and leading her out of the workshop with them

They are soon attacked by Treehorns. They dodge their attacks at first, but are unable to defeat them and are quickly subdued.

In the workshop, Zane takes another look at his blueprints and, realizing he has a Memory switch, flips the switch on. He remembers his father, Dr. Julien, and the different things he taught him over the years.

His father explains to Zane that he was built to protect others, and wishing to save his son the pain of heartbreak, turns off his Memory switch before passing away of old age. Zane, having regained his memories, sheds a tear for his father.

"ZANE" he heard Aria yell

He quickly rusher out to help his friends. Together they defeat the Treehorns, but things take a turn for the worse when the Queen arrives. Realizing now who he is, Zane overcomes the obstacles of his heart and reaches his True Potential.

Using his newfound powers, Zane freezes the Queen as the other Treehorns retreat. While the other Ninja are happy for Zane for being the first to unlock his True Potential,

Kai looked at Aria who was staring at the frozen treehorn. He walked over to her and waved his hand in front of her face. She blinked a couple times and looked at him.

"W-what?" She asked

"You were staring off" he said

"Sorry" she apologized and went over to the other ninja with him

"What's up with her? Kai asked himself


	13. Chapter 13: Once Bitten, Twice Shy

Aria sat in her room staring at her hands. Kai came in and patted her on the shoulder. She blinked and looked at him.

"hey kiddo, you ok?" he asked

"yeah, don't worry Kai" Aria replied smiling

"so Nya found out that it's possible to reverse the effects by of a Fangpyre bite without the anti-venom by raising the victim's heartrate" Kai told her

"that's great" Aria said

"if you don't mind me asking, where'd you get that locket from? I've never seen you take it off" Kai asked

"My mother gave it to me on my 5th birthday, it was the last time I saw her" Aria said sadly as she put her hand around her locket

"So that's why you lost it when Lloyd broke it" Kai said and Aria nodded

The Ninja find out that the Serpentine are at the amusement park, so Jay arranges his date with Nya there so he can fight, and have the date. During Jay and Nya's date, Jay finds out he is turning into a snake due to the bite and heads towards the restroom.

Meanwhile, the other Ninja go to the ghost ride, where they find the Serpentine who have already dug up the first Fangblade. Zane accidentally freezes himself and the other 2 ninja while he is in NRG mode, which allowed the Serpentine to escape.

"My apologies" Zane said

"you missed me" Aria laughed and the other ninjas shook their heads at her

"Aria go after them" Cole commanded

"Right" Aria said running out

When Jay comes out of the bathroom, he can't find Nya. The customers of the restaurant think Jay is a snake due to him turning into a Fangpyre so they attack him. Jay goes to the bathroom and comes out with a scarf on his face so he can escape.

"Jay what happened to you" Aria asked when she spotted him

"I pricked my hand on a fangpyre tooth and now i'm turning into a snake" Jay said with panic in his voice

"Jay look, Nya's in trouble" Aria said pointing behind him

Jay turned around to see Nya was chained her to a roller coaster which had heavily damaged tracks. Aria and Jay ran over, Aria distracted the serpentine at the bottom while Jay gets on the roller coaster to help Nya but was unable to untie her.

"Where's Samurai X when you need him, he's got to come!" Jay shouted

"He's not coming" Nya said

"why not!?" Jay questioned

"Because I'm the Samurai" Nya revealed

"what! And here I was trying to impress you" Jay said sadly

"Jay Nya doesn't care about that stuff, you're special and unique. That's what makes you a good ninja, you're loyal and always trying to lift everyone's spirits with a joke, Jay you don't need to impress anyone!" Aria shouted from below

"she's right, you don't have to try to impress me or anyone else, I like you how you are" Nya said before she kisses Jay, raising his heartbeat and turning back into a human. With that he unlocks his True Potential and with increased strength, and saves them.

"yay Jay" Aria cheered from below

Jay and Nya got down from the coater and looked at the serpentine picking themselves off the floor and running away.

"Nice job Aria" Jay praised

"Looks like the special training is paying off" Nya said

"Not really, I'm just really good at kicking and punching" Aria shrugged

"What about spinjitzu? Can you do that yet?" Jay asked and Aria shook her head no

"You'll get it eventually" Nya said patting her head

"I really wanna know what my powers are, we got fire, lightning, earth, and ice. So what am I?" Aria questioned looking at her hands

"well whatever it is I'm sure it's amazing" Jay said hugging her

"thanks Jay" Aria smiled hugging him back


	14. Chapter 14: The Royal Blacksmiths

In Destiny's Bounty, the Ninja discuss the location of the second Fangblade.

"I remember where I recognize the Fangblade from!" Aria suddenly shouted

"what, where?" Kai asked

"Cole Cole Cole, the picture the picture the picture" Aria said excitedly as she jumped up and down

"Oh yeah" Cole smiled leaving the room and returning with a picture book.

Aria eagerly takes the book from him and shows it to the rest of the team.

"It's a competition that awards the winner with the Blade Cup, my father and Aria has won it multiple times before" Cole said

"You've never spoken of your father being an accomplished athlete" Zane commented

"yeah what sport?" Jay asked

"He's a Blacksmith" Cole answered closing the picture book

"cool so was my dad, but I don't remember their being a competition for It" Kai said

"Uncle Lou is a Royal Blacksmith" Aria corrected for Cole

"ohhhh... what's that?" Jay asked

"Singer, dancer, you know a performer" Aria said

"The Fangblade was made into the Blade Cup by a fellow named Clutch Powers" Cole explained

"who is currently in possession of the trophy?" Zane asked

"I don't know I haven't spoken to my father in years, Aria?" Cole asked turning to her

"I haven't competed since I became a ninja, I don't have the blade cup nor do I know who does" Aria said

"my father wanted me to follow in his footsteps, but I ran away when I couldn't sing or dance, I sent letters to my dad pretending to be at the Marty Oppenheimer School of Performing Arts. Aria was his prodigy, she can sing and dance" Cole explained

"that's true, but cousin Cole their are a lot of things you can do that I can't" Aria said

"thanks kiddo" Cole said patting her head

"your father is unaware of you being a ninja?" Zane questioned

"I know it's stupid, go ahead laugh it up" Cole sighed, assuming that his teammates will make fun of him for his story

"It's not stupid, Cole we have to get our acts together if we want to reach the second Fangblade in time, we're not going to laugh" Kai said

"Let's go see uncle Lou" Aria said happily

As the Destiny's Bounty flies over Ninjago City, all five Ninja jumping off and activating their elemental vehicles in order to land safely, Aria being with Kai. They all looked at each other.

"I've never seen you guys in normal clothes before" Aria laughed

"Do we look weird?" Jay asked

"to me you do" Aria laughed

"Well we've never seen you wear something cute like that" Kai said

"I'm only 10" Aria said playing with her hair "I really should grow out my hair"

"It looks good short when you are young, but when you are older longer hair will make you look more mature" Zane said

"really, ok Zane" Aria smiled

Cole commands the other Ninja to put their Golden Weapons in a briefcase to complete their disguise.

They arrive at Lou's house, and Cole knocks on the door.

"hey dad" Cole happily greets his father when he opens the door.

Lou closes the door on them "use the doorbell"

Cole sighed and pushed the doorbell which made a happy singing chime.

Lou opens the door happily "Cole, everyone please come in"

Aria sat on the counter while Lou serves the ninja tea, Cole was feeling agitated as Lou tells of a story involving his foot injury.

"So what brings you here?" Lou asked

"Uh" the Ninja had to make up a lie about their arrival

"We're writing a research paper and we need information about the Blade Cup" Cole said quickly and the ninja nodded

Lou begins rambling about winning the annual Ninjago Talent Show, suddenly under the assumption that the actual purpose of their visit is to replace the Royal Blacksmiths since Lou's quartet are unable to perform that year. Overwhelmed by pride, Lou decides to leave the room to write a song

"Ok we're entering the competition and stealing the Blade Cup" Kai said

"Why can't we just win it?" Aria asked

"Because none of us are good enough" Kai said

Aria looked annoyed "Excuse me but unlike you guys-"

"Ok so it's settled" Jay said and Aria growled.

At Lou's house, the boys practice a simple dance routine. However, Lou is very critical, pointing out the faults in each of their moves. Lou decides that they should focus on the routine's grand finale instead. He mentions that they cannot have history repeating itself, Cole retorting that he was only seven when he performed the Triple Tiger Sashay. He elaborates by saying that he attempted said dance move when he was young but failed since it has never been successfully completed.

"Go I'm done with you for the day" Lou said pushing them outside

Aria sat in the kitchen eating cookies as the ninja continued practicing outside. Aria followed Lou into the dining room to drink tea with him.

Later that day it was time for the competition, the Ninja are preparing inside the backstage of Concert Hall.

"Ow Kai stop stepping on me" Jay complained

"That's not my fault, you should be paying more attention" Kai argued

"Guys stop arguing, we'll be leaving soon after we take the cup" Cole said

"You really should just be trying to win it fairly" Aria said

"Youre going to steal it!" Lou shouted

"Uncle" Aria said turning around

"Dad listen to me, I haven't been at dance school. I'm a ninja, if we don't steal it, the Serpentine will instead" Cole explained

"I don't care, that is no excuse" Lou said before storming out of the room

While the Ninja comfort Cole, a group of disguised Serpentine called the Treble Makers appear backstage. Kai hears Pythor's voice from the crowd, peering out from behind the curtains to see the General among the judges.

Kai tells the Ninja of the Serpentine, and when Jay finally agrees to stealing the Blade Cup, Cole instead decides that they will win it.

The Treble Makers sing on stage, the crowd booing as Pythor gives the performance a perfect ten. The other judges each give it a six, but Pythor intimidates them into flipping their scorecards. The Ninja are called up on stage, though as they linger backstage.

"I have butterflies in my stomach" Zane said before opening his stomach letting butterflies out

"Listen guys whatever happens out there we need to work as a team" Cole said

"It's time to do this our way" Kai said

"Ninja go!" They said together

They go on stage by the name of Spin Harmony. As they dance in perfect sync, Skales orders the Hypnobrai to attack. However, the attack only intensifies their performance, the Ninja incorporating defending themselves in their routine. When the Fangpyre join the ambush, Cole then uses the opportunity to perform the Triple Tiger Sashay with success.

Afterward, the judges excitedly give the performance perfect scores, except for Pythor who gives it a zero. However, the judge that Pythor swallowed resurfaces only to draw a line on his scorecard, making it a 9.

They return backstage, Zane, Jay, and Kai happily talking about their success. They look around to see Aria nowhere.

"Where's Aria?" Zane asked

"Guys" Jay said pointing to a corner of the stage to see Aria in a beautiful costume doing dance turns

"Aria's a dancer?!" Kai shouted

"I told you that!" Cole shouted back

"She's competing" Zane stated

Aria was called on stage and the ninja all went closer to watch. **(sorry it won't let me put the video on here)** The two judges held up 10s, except for Pythor who gives it a zero, again. Again the judge that Pythor swallowed resurfaces only to draw a line on his scorecard, making it a 10. Everyone cheered as did the ninja. They handed her the Blade cup and Aria headed back stage where the ninja hugged her.

"that was amazing" Jay said

"you're a great dancer" Zane added

"thanks" Aria smiled

"it looks like you took all of Cole's talent" Kai joked and they laughed

"Cole" Aria said

"you guys go ahead and celebrate without me" Cole said sadly

They heard clapping and they turned around to see Lou "I saw both performances"

Cole gleefully runs up to his father and hugs him "you saw me dance?"

"I saw you fight, I was wrong to force you to be something you are not" Lou replied "dancing is Aria's talent"

"Damn straight" Aria said

"Language!" the ninja all shouted

"seriously, who taught you those words" Kai questioned and Aria shrugged

Pythor then arrives backstage and pulls off his disguise, ordering two Constrictai Warriors to drop stage lights onto Lou. Cole jumps in before the objects hit Lou, though the lights fall onto the both of them regardless. Pythor snatches the Blade Cup as everyone is occupied in the commotion.

"Cole!"

The other Ninja rush to the pile of stage lights, looking around for any sign of life.

"no" Kai said sadly

"he's ok" Aria said smiling slightly

"how do you know?" Jay asked sadly

"Cole's a ninja, he's strong. He uses his strength to help people, his bond with his father is strong and he would sacrifice anything for him" Aria said and smiled more

The Ninja gave her a questioning look

"Cole's relationship with his father not knowing who he is was holding him back, now that uncle Lou knows who he is and is proud of him, Cole can feel proud of himself for who he is, and accept that. Look" Aria explained and pointed to the briefcase where the Scythe of Quakes is glowing "He has reached his True Potential"

With super strength, Cole lifts the stage lights off of his father. Jay and Zane complimenting him on his new-found powers.

"Looks like we're last" Kai said standing next to Aria

"I don't mind" Aria said "saving the best for last"

"I guess your right kiddo" Kai said ruffling her hair a bit

The Ninja return to Lou's home, Lou hanging up a framed photo of all the Ninja with the Blade Cup.

"I was the one that won" Aria commented

"yes but it was a team effort" Zane said

"team effort my ass, I was the one that worked on that dance, all you guys did was fight some serpentine and do spinjitzu" Aria argued

"now now Aria, we're all winners" Jay said

"I'm still better then all of you" Aria said

"Just get over here" Kai said pulling her into a group hug


	15. Chapter 15: The Green Ninja

During the night, Cole, Zane, and Jay are all outside on the deck of the Destiny's Bounty, each attacking the silhouette of what appears to be Lizaru. In the middle of the battle, a light shines onto them, they were only attacking a training dummy.

"Nice job guys you're training is improving. Wait where's Kai?" Nya asked

Inside the Bounty, Kai carelessly wears the Green Ninja suit while he tries out different phrases, looking in the mirror to see Cole, Zane, and Jay watching him from behind.

"How about Fire Dork instead" Cole laughed

"The green ninja suit that's awesome" Jay said

"Well I found the suit when I was looking around Master Wu's room for any clues of who the Green Ninja could be" Kai explained

"only the one who is destined to fulfill the role of the Green Ninja is allowed to wear the suite" Zane reminds him

"I'm desperate to reach my True Potential like you all already have, me and Aria are the only one's who haven't!" Kai shouted frustrated

"shh, Aria's sleeping" Cole said covering Kai's mouth

"yeah we don't want to wake the kid up, she's still young and needs sleep" Jay added

"I'm home" They heard Wu's voice from outside

"Master Wu" The ninja said happily rushing out to greet him while Kai quickly starts to take off the suite

"You missed so much Nya's the samurai, Zane's a nindroid, , and Aria's a dancer" Jay said excited

"Zane's a what?" Wu questioned

"you've had a long journey" Zane simply said and Wu nodded

Kai comes out "Master I'm so relieved of your safe return"

Suddenly Lord Garmadon shows himself from behind his brother. Kai's first instinct is to rush into battle, whereas Zane throws himself in front of Master Wu to protect him.

"Kai stop" Wu ordered "Lord Garmadon will be staying with us to help rescue Lloyd"

The Ninja argue, but Master Wu silences them.

"I'm willing to work with you ninja just to rescue my son" Garmadon said

The Ninja then begrudgingly agree to respect the wishes of both brothers. At dawn, everyone but Aria, who is still sleeping, meets up at the bridge to discuss the Fangblades. Master Wu dismisses Kai and Nya to prepare the deck and check the anchor in order to be ready for Serpentine activity, as Jay decides to tell Master Wu the full story of the events during his absence

"I don't trust him" Kai admits to Nya

"I don't either but you have to remember he's also Master Wu's brother" Nya reminded him

"maybe if I stand up to Lord Garmadon, i'll unlock my True Potential" Kai convinced himself

"yeah yeah why don't you go wake up Aria" Nya sighed

"what, why me?" Kai asked

"Well you seem close to her and the others are busy" Nya replied

"Alright" Kai said going upstairs into their room

He walked over to her bed and poked her cheek "Aria, time to wake up"

She just whined and rolled over "tired"

"I know princess, but you gotta get up" Kai said as he picked her up out of bed and placed her down on her feet

She yawned and rubbed her eyes "I heard noise last night, is everything ok?"

"Yeah, Master Wu's back" Kai smiled

"yay" Aria said as she yawned and Kai laughed a bit

"Come on kiddo, get dressed, I'll meet you downstairs ok" Kai said and Aria nodded

During the Dark Lord's stay, he surprises the Ninja by casually filing his teeth alongside them. Then at the dining room, Kai watches in disgust as Lord Garmadon eats a dish that Kai identifies as Condensed Evil. Jay and Nya are then relaxing in the video game room while they watch a romantic movie together.

Only for Lord Garmadon to disrupt it by changing the channel. Lord Garmadon also sunbaths on the deck during a thunderstorm, and interrupts the Ninjas' sleep the following night with electricity. Kai got annoyed and got off his bed.

"Kai don't do anything stupid" Zane said

"I'm not" Kai replied going over to Aria's bed "Aria"

She had her covers over her head, she pulled them down a bit to show her eyes "hm"

"Come on let's go sleep on the couch" Kai said holding his hand out to her, she pulled her covers all the way off and grabbed Kai's hand

Kai grabbed a blanket and headed to the living room. He laid on the couch with Aria snuggling against him, he put the blanket over them and they fell asleep.

The next day Lord Garmadon plays video games in the video game room, Cole and Zane observing together from afar. Kai approaches them commenting that he's playing the game incorrectly, but Cole and Zane admit that Lord Garmadon is fascinating without his villainous intentions.

Meanwhile, in the Forest of Tranquility, the Falcon spots the Serpentine heading to the Fire Temple. Despite the footage being displayed on the screen in the bridge, Kai is too caught up in preparing himself for his future battle to see it. Upon hearing Master Wu speaking to Nya, Kai follows their voices down the hall to overhear his Master speaking of the possibility of Nya becoming the Green Ninja.

"what are you doing here?" Garmadon questioned, scaring Kai

"What are you doing here?" Kai shot back

"Evil never sleeps" Garmadon replied

"Oh yeah, well, good never rests" Kai said

It soon results in the two declaring a fight. However, when they begin pushing each other, Nya rushes out.

"guys guys what are you two doing here?" Nya questioned

"why don't you ask Mr. SnoopyPants" Garmadon replied

"Kai, were you spying on me?" Nya asked

"No, maybe"Kai said "so are you the green ninja?"

"What, no" She said

"The truth is, she never wanted to know" Wu said as he came out of the room

"All I wanted was to be treated equal like you guys, I'm happy being a samurai" Nya said

Jay then appears at the door "Kai you were supposed to be watching, Zane's Falcon spotted them"

They all hurry back to the bridge to watch the monitor.

"The Fire Temple looks unstable" Nya said

"That's where we got Kai's fire sword from right?" Aria questioned

"Yes, speaking of that, where are our weapons?" Zane asked

"And why is Lord Garmadon not here?" Kai questioned suspiciously before running out the door

"Kai wait" Wu called out

Kai runs downstairs and finds Lord Garmadon with the four Golden Weapons in his possession. Immediately, they both spring into battle, with Kai closing the door as Nya comes by to investigate.

Realizing that the door is locked, Cole breaks the door down using the powers of his True Potential, only to find Kai pinning Lord Garmadon to the ground as he declares himself the victor.

"I beat him, are my eyes glowing, did I unlock my true potential" Kai asked excitedly

"You cannot beat someone who allowed himself to be defeated" Wu said

"I wasn't going to hurt you boy, I was only fetching your weapons" Garmadon said as Wu helped him up

Kai stuttered "b-but he-"

"Maybe it is best that you do not reach your true potential, it would be safer for everyone" Wu said

"Don't worry Kai, you'll get it eventually" Aria said hugging him

"you're the only one that thinks so" Kai replied

"Kai your intentions were good, you know Lord Garmadon as a lying evil mastermind, but you just went about it the wrong way. You assumed things and acted before thinking, remember he may be evil but he loves Lloyd. Until he's safe Garmadon is working with us, not against us" Aria said

"You're right, thanks Aria, I just don't trust him" Kai said

"I know, we always have to be careful" Aria agreed

The Destiny's Bounty arrives at the Fire Temple and the group travels inside. They watch as the Serpentine dig for the Fangblade.

"There's Lloyd" Jay said pointing out Lloyd's location in a cage.

Rattla uncovers the Fangpyre Fangblade, much to Pythor's pleasure. While Pythor gleefully gazes at the Fangblade, he notices the Ninja in the reflection.

"Attack" he shouted pointing at them.

"We can't fight, the volcano's too unstable" Aria said

"Attack light, do not use your golden weapons" Wu comanded

The Ninja quickly fend them off. They all used their elemental powers except Kai and Aria who do not have them.

"Kai" Aria said as they were both surrounded

"Ugh, sorry" Kai said before pulling out the sword of fire defeating them

The weapon caused the volcano to become unstable and started falling apart and the lava rised.

"Kai!" The other ninja shouted

As Pythor leaves the Temple, he commands Bytar and Chokun to drill holes in the walls to allow the rising lava to quicken.

"We have to leave, the Temple is becoming unstable" Jay said

"Not without my son" Lord Garmadon said as he runs after the Serpentine

Seeing that Lloyd is causing the trouble, Pythor orders the Serpentine to get rid of the caged boy by dropping him to the landing below. Lord Garmadon continues to fight the Serpentine to get the cage, finally reaching it and pulling up his son before his cage could fully melt in the lava.

"I'm getting the Fangblade, Aria go to the ninja" Kai said then rushes up the steps in order to obtain the Fangblade, flinging the Sword of Fire at the Fangblade to impales it in the wall.

"Kai leave it, it's not worth your life!" Jay shouted

A furious Pythor attempts to pull it out, but Skales alerts him that they must leave at once, Pythor complying as lava shoots up at them. Everyone except for Kai meets up at the exit.

"What about Kai?" Aria asked worried

"Kai could die" Lloyd said

"He'll be fine, we need to go" Cole said

"Kai" Lloyd and Aria called out

The volcano runbled and the ground beneath Aria breaks loose.

"Aria!" Lloyd shouted grabing onto her hand causing him to fall with her

The group watches in horror as the two stand on the sinking piece of rock. Lloyd pulled Aria close to his chest and she held onto him as they stood in the middle of the rock.

The volcano rumbled as more rocks fell. The ninja all still staring at Lloyd and Aria.

"We have to get out or none of us will" Wu said pushing everyone out the exit as rocks covered it

"Lloyd!" Garmadon shouted

"Aria!" Cole shouted

Meanwhile, Kai finally pulls his sword out of the wall, but the Fangblade falls down below, landing just above the lava. Kai tries to grab it.

"Kai" Aria called out

"Kai help us" Lloyd called out

Kai looks between them and the fangblade, he jumps on rocks until he reaches theirs.

"Let's go" Kai said picking up Aria

"But what about the fangblade?" Lloyd asked

"We need it" Aria said

"Forget it, it's not worth our lives" Kai said grabbing Lloyd's hand

They soon become surrounded by lava spewing into the air.

Meanwhile everyone else reaches the Destiny's Bounty, the entire team distressed as they see lava exploding out of the volcano.

"Kai"

"Lloyd"

"Son"

"Aria"

In the middle of their remorse, they suddenly see a fireball appear from the volcano, which floats toward the Destiny's Bounty to reveal Kai, Lloyd, and Aria inside. Having unlocked his True Potential, Kai stands proudly, only to fall to the ground in exhaustion. Later in the bridge, Lloyd reunites with his father.

"Dad why do you have four arms?" Lloyd asked as he hugged him

"He's going to be fine" Cole said

"Thank you Kai" Lord Garmadon said genuinely

"How did you unlock your True Potential?" Zane asked

"All of my training to become the best ninja wasn't in preparation to become the Green Ninja. It was, to protect him" Kai said

"Wait, what are you implying?" Aria asked confused

"Then that means" Nya said

"What?" Aria asked

Everyone looks to Lloyd and places the Golden Weapons in front of him, which causes the weapons to become suspended in the air, crackling with green lightning.

"Lloyd is the green ninja, I thought it would be one of you but it was him all along" Wu said

Lord Garmadon's joy is shattered when he realizes the implications, and Master Wu sadly confirms it.

"Yes brother sadly our family has become more devided, brother vs brother, now son vs father" Wu said

Everyone is speechless about the revelation and the events to come due to it.

"I'm sorry to break this up but, what happened to the fangblade!" Jay shouted

"Perhaps Pythor has gotten to it" Zane said

"For now let's just focus on this" Cole said

Aria walked out of the bridge and sat on the couch in the livingroom. Wu followed her out.

"Is everything ok child?" Wu asked

Aria looked down sadly "Everyone's got their true potential and know who they are, every but..."

"You" Wu said as he sat next to her

"I don't know anything, I don't know who I am, what my element is, or what my purpose is" Aria said sadly

"Your time will come" Wu said as he stood up

"Yes sensei" Aria said watching him walk away.


	16. Chapter 16: All of Nothing

In the dark of night, a Venomari Soldier flees through the streets of Ninjago City to no avail, as the Ninja corner him in an alley, demanding information on Pythor's whereabouts.

The Soldier reveals that Pythor is on the trail of the fourth and final Fangblade; worse yet, the Ninja are days behind him. The Venomari gloats that The Great Devourer will soon be revived, but his glee turns to panic when Zane points out that the Serpentine will be at risk along with the rest of the world.

Back aboard Destiny's Bounty, the Ninja worry about the Serpentine's progress in the race for the Fangblades.

"I don't get why we're racing" Aria said

The ninja turned to look at Lloyd and Aria who were playing uno together.

"What do you mean?" Jay asked

"Well me and Aria were thinking, why don't we find the Serpentine's inner sanctum-" Lloyd started

"-to retrieve the other three Fangblades before Pythor can return with the fourth" Aria finished

The ninjas looked between the both of them.

"What?" Lloyd asked

"What's with you two?" Cole asked

"We're friends" Lloyd and Aria said together

"Since when?" Zane questioned

"Since they were 2" Garmadon said

"Huh?" The ninja looked at him and then to Lloyd and Aria

Aria and Lloyd lifted their arms to show bracelets that each had half a heart on it that belong together.

"We didn't recognize each other until uncle showed us a picture of us together" Lloyd said

"Uno" Aria said as she placed down a card

"Already!" Lloyd said turning his attention back to the game

"Well that idea wouldnt work, we have no leads on the location of the serpentine's new base" Garmadon said

"Well the Serpentine have been moving underground" Nya said and uses the ship's sonar to scan below the surface

Sure enough, the scan reveals that the Serpentine have dug a massive network of tunnels to connect their individual tombs, and the Constrictai Tomb is currently the most heavily-guarded of all.

"Nice, good thinking runts" Cole said patting their heads

"It's what we do" Lloyd said

"I win" Aria said putting down her last card and Lloyd sulked

With a lead at last, the Ninja, Nya, and Master Wu all move out, with Lloyd, Aria, and Lord Garmadon remaining aboard the Bounty. Later on Lloyd and Aria are walking around the bounty talking.

"No fair why couldn't I go, I've gone on plenty of missions" Aria whined

"We both need to train still, we're not up to the other's level" Lloyd said

"Lloyd I've been training since I was 6 years old, I'm never going to be like the others" Aria said

"You will, we'll work together" Lloyd said taking her hand, they looked at each other and smiled

They walked into the bridge to see Garmadon downloading data from the Bounty's computers.

"You're stealing, after everything that's happened!" Lloyd shouted

"I can't help being evil, It's in my blood" Garmadon claims

"then you shouldn't have come back!" Lloyd shouted and Aria places her hand on his shoulder

"Hello, Lloyd, Garmadon, Aria, come in, anyone" Nya's staticy voice said through the ship

Garmadon went towards it, Lloyd let go of Aria's hand and pushed Garmadon away "just go back to the Underworld, we don't need you"

Garmadon sadly left as Lloyd took out the green ninja uniform and changed into it, Aria uncovered her eyes when he was done.

"get suited up Aria, let's go" Lloyd said

"Lloyd we can't, we'll never stand a chance" Aria said

"Now that doesn't sound like the Aria I know, what happened to my confident and thick headed Aria" Lloyd questioned

"thick... headed" Aria said irritated

"well I mean.." Lloyd said as he backed up a bit

Aria hit him on the back of the head and he laughed a bit.

"Let's go" Aria said

"uniform" Lloyd reminded her

"Don't have an official one yet" Aria said

Lloyd and Aria traveled up the mountain

"Ninja sneak... ninja roll- Ah!" Lloyd tripped, he stood up "Ninja recover"

"Hey chosen one, ninjas are quiet" Aria said pulling him down near her

"sorry" he whispered

They looked into the tomb to see the ninjas all in a cage while their weapons were wrapped in chains.

"Let's go" Lloyd said running down the stairs

"Lloyd wait" Aria called out, not moving from her spot

"The Green Ninja is here" Lloyd announced before falling down the stairs

"idiot" Aria whispered to herself shaking her head

He challenges Pythor, but he is inexperienced and hopelessly outnumbered; the Serpentine all laugh at Lloyd's wild posturing.

"Where's Aria?" Cole asked

"Probably laughing at Lloyd" Kai said

Lord Garmadon arrives with reinforcements: the Skeleton Army, declaring that he may not be able to help being evil, but he can certainly choose to focus his wrath on the Serpentine to ensure that he is the only one to take over Ninjago.

Pythor is surprised by the intervention, reminding the Skulkin that Garmadon destroyed their old leader, but Kruncharetorts that "everyone hates snakes!" Which starts the battle.

Aria ran down to Lloyd "Come on"

They ran over and freed the ninja.

"nice job you two" The ninja said running into battle

They steal the four Fangblades while Lord Garmadon forces Pythor into retreat. With the Fangblades in their hands, the Ninja and Garmadon fall back to Destiny's Bounty while the skeletons continue their battle with the Serpentine.

Aboard the ship, Lord Garmadon prepares to leave.

"There is nothing more I can do for you, I'm proud of you, even if our destinies have forced us onto opposite sides" Garmadon said before leaving

With his father gone, Lloyd goes to meet his friends, who are celebrating their retrieval of the Fangblades; upon hearing of Garmadon's departure, all present offer a toast to Lloyd's father as well.

"Don't be so sad Lloyd, you still have us" Aria said taking his hand

"Thanks Aria" he said and held his arms out "I need a hug"

Aria smiled and hughed him, the ninja all smiled at them.

"I ship it" Jay whispered to Cole and Cole nodded in agreement

"Tomorrow we will destroy the fangblades at Torchfire Mountain" Wu annouced and the ninja cheered


	17. Chapter 17: The Rise of the Great Devour

As the Destiny's Bounty flies through stormy skies, Master Wu is meditating with the aid of his Spirit Smoke. The smoke shows him a vision of Pythor awakening the Great Devourer, causing Master Wu to come to a horrible realization.

Meanwhile, Kai, Nya, and Jay are in the dining room, with the four Fangblades on the table.

"I wonder why we have to go all the way to Torchfire Mountain to destroy the Fangblades" Nya said

"the blades are made from the Great Devourer's teeth, only the hottest place in all of Ninjago will be able to destroy them" Kai explained

At this point, Cole bursts in, looking rather ill from the ship's swaying after Jay has a laugh at his expense, talk turns to Lloyd.

"I still can't believe Lloyd is the Green Ninja" Jay said

"I was starting to think Aria was" Kai said

"Why?" Nya asked

"Well would've made sense since she hadn't unlocked her powers yet" Cole replied

"Yeah but the green ninja is Lloyd, not Aria" Nya said

"We still don't know what Aria's place is on the team, I'm starting to worry" Kai said

"Yeah, the kid's really upset about it, she's been a ninja in training longer then all of us" Jay added

"She'll find it eventually, just like we all did" Cole said

Meanwhile Lloyd himself is hard at work in the training room, attempting to hone his skills with little success.

"Well you tried" Aria said standing up from her sitting spot

"I'll get it eventually" Lloyd said walking over to her

"pathetic" a voice laughed

"Who said that" Aria said scared

"Coward" Lloyd said as Aria held onto his arm

Pythor grabs them, ties them to a punching bag, and duct tapes their mouth shut.

"Out of sight, out of mind," Pythor said and cloaks himself once again and moves deeper into the ship.

The storm passes as the Destiny's Bounty arrives over Torchfire Mountain, with Kai, Jay, Cole, and Zane meeting Master Wu on the deck with the Fangblades.

"You seem upset" Zane said to Master Wu

"I'm afraid I will not be able to see tomorrow." Wu said and the ninja looked at him confused

The ninja proceed to set up a plank from where they can throw the Fangblades into the volcano. Unfortunately, Pythor chooses that moment to sabotage the engines, jerking the ship to one side and throwing Master Wu over the edge.

The Ninja form a human chain to catch their teacher, with Kai barely hanging onto the plank with his feet. Nya reports the damage to the engine.

In the training room, Lloyd manages to get the tape off, he chewed on Aria's ropes until they broke. She took off her tape and ran to the mic.

"Pythor's on the bounty!" She shouted and it rang through to the speakers alerting the ninja

"Oh no" Cole said. Sure enough, the Anacondrai General is on the deck, all four Fangblades back in his possession.

Aria ran back to Lloyd to untie him and they both ran out.

"Oh look, such a pity" Pythor said

Lloyd ran at him and attempted to kick him, Pythor just moved out of the way. While he was laughing at Lloyd, Aria managed to kick Pythor in the face.

"Nice Aria" Kai called out

"You two are pathetic" Pythor said as he swiped Aria with his tail sending her into Lloyd

"Oh we're not trying to win, we're only stalling" Lloyd said as the Samurai Mech appeared behind Pythor

"Aria you can get off Lloyd now" Cole called out, Aria then noticed she was laying on top of Lloyd's stomach and stood up. Lloyd got up and laughed a bit.

Pythor dodges the mech's attacks and jumps off the Destiny's Bounty, being caught by a Fangpyre Rattlecopter as he makes his escape. Kai's hold on the plank finally fails, but Nya catches her friends and takes them back to the ship.

"You two stay behind and man the ship while we retrieve the Fangblades" Kai told Lloyd and Aria

Aria whined "No fair why-"

"-can't we go" Lloyd finished

"Stop doing that you two, it's creepy" Kai said and the two laughed

With that, the Ninja summon their vehicles and pursue the bus, prompting Pythor to alert his minions to prepare for a fight. The Fangpyres use their venom to transform the bus into a train-like mobile fortress, which attacks the Ninja with its tail, side-mounted turrets, and a group of Bite Cycles. As Cole and Kai fend off the Serpentine vehicles, Nya and Jay draw the train's fire, allowing Zane to leap aboard the back car and detach it from the rest of the vehicle.

With the train's main weapons disabled, Pythor decides to accelerate. The driver protests that any more effort will cause the engine to explode, getting himself thrown out the door for his troubles as Pythor pushes the train to its limit. Despite the speed boost, the Ninja still manage to board, and start battling their way towards the front. Skales personally confronts Cole in the second car, but the Ninja simply summons his Tread Assault Vehicle and blasts the Hypnobrai General with its cannon.

As the others gather with their ally, Master Wu leaps onto the front car and separates it from the rest of the train, declaring that battling Pythor is his destiny, while his students' destiny is to protect Lloyd. As Master Wu fights Pythor for the Fangblades, Lloyd uses the Bounty's anchor to carry the rest of the vehicle to Ouroboros.

"do you even know how to fly this thing?" Aria asked Lloyd

"good enough" Lloyd shrugged

Meanwhile, the overworked front car crashes in front of the city, and Pythor takes the Fangblades over to the arena, where he plans to awaken the Devourer. The reptilian villain climbs into the mouth of the Great Devourer's statue at the head of the arena and places the Fangblades into the holes in the statue's teeth. With the Fangblades in place, the statue begins leaking venom, lighting up the Slither Pit.

The newly-arrived Master Wu is angered by what Pythor has done, claiming that the Anacondrai is unleashing forces he cannot control. Pythor retorts that the Great Devourer will punish the surface-dwellers for forcing the Serpentine underground, but Master Wu reveals that the Devourer will consume the Serpentine along with everything else.

Unconvinced, Pythor continues to observe the ritual, declaring that he controls the Devourer because he awakened it. Suddenly, the statue crumbles, and Pythor is shocked to find nothing inside.

As the Ninja, Lloyd, and Nya arrive, the Slither Pit itself begins to crumble, revealing the Great Devourer underneath. Realizing that the beast is far larger than he expected, Pythor attempts to escape only to be stopped by Master Wu, who says that he must witness what he has created.

"Ninja, this is my destiny, you must do anything you can to stop the Great Devourer" Wu said

The Slither Pit finally breaks down, and the Great Devourer bursts free, its massive body towering over the city as it roars.


	18. Chapter 18: The Day of the Great Devoure

Nya leaves in her Samurai Mech, and a moment later the Great Devourer swallows Pythor and Master Wu in a single gulp.

"No sensei!" Aria shouted and Kai picked her up before she could run over

"It's too late Aria" Kai said sadly

The giant snake then spots them, they all flee to the Destiny's Bounty and take off, the Great Devourer close behind them. As they head for Crashcourse Canyon, the Devourer begins to gain on them.

"We won't make it in time" Zane said

"Throw everything overboard, we need to increase our speed" Nya instructed

The ninjas got to work while Lloyd and Aria stayed with Nya. The Great Devourer begins eating the items that were thrown.

"Don't throw anything else overboard, It's getting bigger" Cole said

Nonetheless, the lost ballast allows the Destiny's Bounty to reach Crashcourse Canyon, weaving away from the Great Devourer. Just as the Ninja think they've lost the snake, it strikes the flying craft with its tail, Aria screamed.

"Abandon ship!" Jay shouted

Lloyd grabbed Aria's hand when she hesitated and pulled her off with the rest of them. Once they retreat to safety, the Ninja watch as the Great Devourer bites their home in half, leaving the scene afterwards.

"we have to warn others" Zane said

"hey here's an idea, why don't we live in one of the serpentine tombs to stay safe" Jay proposes

"Come on guys we're ninja, ninja never quite. It's our job to keep ninjago safe so we have to stop that thing" Kai said

"Us against that thing, yeah right" Jay replied

"come on Jay" Nya said

"Aria what's wrong?" They heard Lloyd ask

They turned around to see Aria crying.

"hey what's wrong cous?" Cole asked bending down to her

"My moms locket was on the ship" Aria replied still crying

"oh I'm so sorry Ari" Cole said hugging her

"It was the only picture I had of her" Aria said sniffling as Cole stood up

"So the locket wasn't empty" Zane questioned

"I thought it was empty" Kai said

"I know it's upsetting Aria, but she's still in your heart, she'll always be with you even without that locket" Lloyd said taking her hand

Aria nodded, she wiped her eyes and layed her head on Lloyd's shoulder.

Kai smiled "Alright, now here's the plan..."

The Ninja arrive at Ed & Edna's Scrap N Junk.

"where's your parents?" Aria asked

"My parents are gone, they went to a rally in Ninjago" Jay replied

Kai whips out blueprints for his idea: the Ultra Sonic Raider.

"Zane do you have the recording of the Sacred Flute?" Kai questioned

"yes" Zane confirms

As the Ninja discuss their plan, the Mailman appears with mail for Ed and Edna, and the Ninja tell him that he should be leaving. The Mailman doesn't understand the situation and thinks they're referring to the Take Back Ninjago Rally apparently, everyone is gathering in Ninjago City for an anti-Serpentine rally.

While the Mailman is talking the Great Devourer creeps up behind him, he turns and sees it prompting him to hide inside a garbage can.

"Lloyd Aria take cover" Kai commanded, Lloyd and Aria ran

Ready to fight, the Ninja use their Tornado of Creation to draw in spare parts from the Junkyard and build the Ultra Sonic Raider.

"Zane play the recording of the Sacred Flute" Kai commanded, but the Great Devourer dodges the attack

After several failed attacks from both sides, the Ninja use a grappling hook to keep the snake still long enough to use the Sacred Flute against it. As the monster writhes in pain, Kai notices a tiny weak point on its head.

"Guy's their's a-" the Great Devourer strikes the Ultra Sonic Raider with its tail, destroying the sonic cannons playing the melody of the flute and the part where Zane was.

"ZANE" They shouted and Lloyd covered Aria's eyes

The snake retreats from the Junkyard and Zane emerges from the attacked portion of the Ultra Sonic Raider, mostly unharmed save for the exposure of the robotic parts on the left side of his face. Lloyd and Aria went over to the rest of the ninja.

"well that failed" Jay said frustrated

"but now we know it has a weak spot on it's head" Kai pointed out

"Yeah the devurer has a itty bitty weak spot on the MIDDLE OF IT'S FOREHEAD" Jay shouted

"It's headed to the city" Aria said pointing at it

"If it eats the city it'll be unstoppable" Zane said

The Great Devourer enters the city through the subway system and scares off everyone in the rally. Ed and Edna try to escape in their car, but the engine doesn't start—luckily, Jay arrives to blast the Devourer before it can eat them. The other Ninja join the battle and attempt to deter the monster with every attack at their disposal, but their efforts only seem to make it angry.

Nya and Lloyd attempt to stop the Great Devourer by wedging a street light in its mouth using the Samurai X suit, only to get stuck when the suit malfunctions. Before they can be consumed, the Devourer is attacked by the Ninja's Dragons, now merged as the Ultra Dragon.

After saving Nya and Lloyd, the Ultra Dragon swoops in to attack the snake, with the Ninja cheering it on. The assault seemingly forces the Great Devourer to retreat, but as the Ultra Dragon glides to its allies, the serpent's tail shoots out of the ground and knocks the Dragon out of the air. The ninja all run to the ultra dragon.

"Wait where did Aria go" Cole questioned

"I thought she was with Lloyd" Kai said

"I thought she was with one of you" Lloyd said

"Oh no, the devourer ate Aria!" Jay shouted falling to his knees

"I don't think she got eaten Jay" Zane said

"We can't defeat the devourer" They heard Aria's voice and they all turned around to see her with Garmadon holding her hand

"Dad" Lloyd said

"You should keep a closer eye on this one, she almost got crushed" Garmadon said as he let go of her hand and Kai picked her up

"Why would you save Aria?" Kai asked

"I didn't do it from the kindness of my heart, I have my own intentions behind it" Garmadon explained

"And what's that?" Cole questioned

"That's not important right now, the devourer is, give me the golden weapons their combined power can destroy the Great Devourer, but only I can wield all four at once" Garmadon demanded

"I thought we're supposed to protect the golden weapons from Garmadon" Jay pointed out

"It's the only option that has a higher chance to succeed than any other scenario I can calculate" Zane admitted

Deciding that they have no other choice, the Ninja hand over their weapons.

"The devourer has a weak spot on it's forehead" Kai said

Although clearly pleased to have the Golden Weapons at last, Lord Garmadon stays focused on the current crisis.

"you must immobilize the Great Devourer so I can have a clear shot at its weak spot" Garmadon commanded before running off

"Alright let's do this" Kai said

Kai begins by confronting the Great Devourer alone, luring it through the street to where Cole is waiting. Cole then lures it to the billboard where Jay stands, and Jay leads it through a construction site to meet up with Zane. As Jay and Zane escape using an ice slide that Zane created, the Devourer pursues them.

Right before it could consume them, Kai and Cole swoop in on the Ultra Dragon to pick them up. Rushing to a nearby building, the Ninja see that their plan has worked; the Devourer has bitten its own tail, and with its oversized body tangled among the buildings of Ninjago City, it is completely stuck.

The skies darken as Lloyd spots Lord Garmadon, standing atop a skyscraper with all four Golden Weapons in hand.

"Aria come on" Lloyd said grabbing her hand and pulling her behind a building for cover

Garmadon condemns the Great Devourer as the one who forced him down the path of evil, and in an act of vengeance, jumps down and impales its weak spot with the Golden Weapons. Roaring in agony, the Great Devourer explodes into green slime that covers the entire city. The citizens of Ninjago City cheer in their victory.

"Lord Garmadon's gone" Aria said as her and Lloyd joined the ninja

"We'll see him again soon" Kai said

"Master Wu!" Cole shouted as he spotted him stand up from the slime, the Ninja excitedly rush over to greet him and celebrate their victory.

Lloyd's mood quickly turns melancholy as he remembers that he will have to fight his own father as the Green Ninja.

"And we'll be right with you" Aria said taking his hand and he smiled a bit

"Don't worry about it Lloyd, we're going to train you to your full potential before that day comes" Cole said

"And meanwhile Aria, we will resume your special training" Wu added

"yes sir" Aria said

Lloyd kneeled down to the ground and the ninja all looked at him. He stood up and went behind Aria. Aria looked down as he placed her locket around her neck.

"my mother's locket" she smiled happily

"Hey Aria, can we see what's in it?" Jay asked

"we're curious" Kai added

"Sure" Aria said and opened it "It's me and my mother on my 5th birthday, a couple hours before she died"

"We're sorry Aria" Jay said sadly

"It's ok, I have you guys now" Aria smiled happily and they all hugged

"You look a lot like your mother" Jay said

"I think Aria's prettier" Lloyd mumbled

"what was that Lloyd?" Kai asked smirking

"nothing" Lloyd said quickly and the other ninja laughed as Aria looked confused

"Don't worry about it kiddo" Kai said patting her head then walked away talking to the other ninja

Aria smiled sadly as she looked into her locket again "I miss you mom, but I found a good family"


	19. Chapter 19: Darkness Shall Rise

The Falcon flies through the air, watching the Ninja rebuild Ninjago City.

"The devourer completely destroyed the city" Aria said as her and Lloyd walked over to the ninja

"It'll take months to rebuild it" Lloyd added

"And as ninjas it's up to us to rebuild it" Jay sighed

Master Wu and Nya then ride up "guys we found a new home"

The Ninja are then sent house hunting. The only house they can afford turns out to be a one bedroom, one half bath apartment without lighting.

"Their's no way i'm living here" Aria said

"Come on it's too small" Jay said

"Isn't there somewhere better?" Kaia sked

After shown the next place they agree to buy an expensive hero suite that's out of their price range. To make enough money for rent, they each search for jobs. Jay takes up a job delivering pizzas, Cole becomes a security guard at the bank, Zane becomes a chef at a restaurant and Kai is a party entertainer.

While they all work Lloyd and Aria stay at the apartment training or slacking off eating candy and playing games. The ninja's jobs end up being so difficult that when they return home, they're too tired to train Lloyd and they are nowhere close to making rent.

"my feet hurt" Cole complained as Lloyd brought him over a bucket of ice water for him to put his feet in "thanks kiddo"

"What about Lloyd's training?" Aria asked

"What about Aria's?" Lloyd added

"Sensei trains Aria, not us" Jay replied

"and we'll get to Lloyd's training after rent" Kai said

"yeah right" Aria mumbled

The next day the ninjas all left for work, leaving Lloyd and Aria at the apartment. Aria made breakfast and read a book. Later that day Lloyd and Aria sat on the couch playing video games together.

"I win" Aria cheered and Lloyd shook his head

"So purple ninja right?" Lloyd asked

"yeah, I haven't unlocked my powers yet" Aria answered

"I wonder what your elemental power is" Lloyd said

"I don't know, I never thought about it" Aria replied

"maybe sound" Lloyd said

"or wind" Aria said

"or gravity" Lloyd said

"or amber" Aria said

"or maybe even music" Lloyd said and Aria laughed

"what? your a good singer" Lloyd shrugged

"We'll see, only time will tell" Aria said

They heard glass shatter and they turned to see Skales breaking in through the window. Lloyd and Aria run to the door, it's locked and they can't unlock it.

They heard the door nob jiggle followed by Wu and Nya's voices "Lloyd, Aria"

The Ninja run into the apartment to find it empty.

"We shouldn't have taken those jobs" Cole said frustrated

"we should've looked out for him" Zane added

"Now he's gone" Jay said sadly

"yeah after everything losing Lloyd was the greatest loss" Kai admited

They turned to see Master Wu and Nya appears in the doorway with Lloyd. They all ran over and hugged him.

"we're sorry Lloyd" Zane said

"yeah we all are" Jay said rubbing his neck

"we don't need all of this fancy stuff, we only need each other" Kai said

Wu looked behind him and walked away "why do you look so upset Aria?"

"it seems like the ninja are more concerned about the precious green ninja then me" Aria replied looking away

"calm down child, you are no less important then the others, scale's target was Lloyd not you" Wu said

"but I was there too" Aria said walking away

The ninja move to the crowded apartment they were first shown so they wouldn't be distracted and could train Lloyd.

"What happened to Skales?" Kai asked

"jail" Wu simply replied

"hey has anyone seen Aria?" Cole asked

"she went for a walk, she will return shortly" Wu answered

"Lloyd is she ok, was she hurt by Scales?" Zane asked

"no, we're ok, but you know it was kind of hurtful when all you cared about was me when you came back, she was there too you know" Lloyd said a bit harshly

The ninja looked at each other regretfully

"we didn't mean it, we just..." Jay shook his head "no, their's no excuse for this"

"We're bad brothers" Kai said

"no you're not" Aria said entering the room "I understand, Lloyd was the target so Scale's wouldn't have kidnapped me so of course you were worried about Lloyd, don't worry boys, you're fine"

The ninjas hugged her "we're sorry"

"I know" Aria said


	20. Chapter 20: Pirates Vs Ninja

The Ninja have begun training Lloyd, Jay tripped and fell on top of Aria who was just sitting in the corner reading a book. This happened several times where everyone kept knocking into her.

"THAT'S IT" Aria screamed slamming her book shut and standing up, making all the male ninjas freeze in fear

"...sorry" Jay said

"Out!" Aria shouted

Kai shook his head "but-"

"OUT" Aria screamed and the ninja all piled out the door before she slammed it shut

"whoops" Cole said

"never bother Aria while she's reading" Lloyd said

"noted" Zane said

They soon relocate to a dojo owned by a confident yet poorly trained martial artist named "Grand Sensei" Dareth. He doubts the Ninja truly saved the city and will only allow them to use the dojo if they can defeat him.

He demonstrates several animal poses, and afterwards, Kai pulls on his hood and defeats Dareth easily with an attack of his Spinjitzu. The Ninja train Lloyd. When he is told to break boards, he accidentally cracks the floor in the process.

"The reason you have the potential to be the greatest Ninja is because you can master all of the main elemental powers" Zane comments

"I'm not impressed, I could chop fifty boards in half and if I do, you have to make me the Brown Ninja" Dareth said, and he fails miserably.

Soon after, the Pirates begin flying the ship through Ninjago City. The Ninja are instantly alerted and head after it, telling Lloyd he needs to stay behind since his powers are too uncontrollable. However, Dareth gets on board first, convinced that if he stops the Pirates he'll be allowed to be the Brown Ninja. He is soon captured, and the Ninja decide to sneak on dressed up as Pirates.

On board, Dareth is forced to walk the plank. He confesses that all his trophies are fake and his brown belt is colored before falling off, only to be caught by the Ultra Dragon, who is being driven by Lloyd. The Ninja shed their disguises and fight against the Pirates using their wooden weapons.

Lloyd and Aria drop in.

"Lloyd don't fight" Kai said and puts him in a barrel

In an attempt to get out of the barrel, Lloyd uses his first Spinjitzu, and Garmadon and the Serpentine are freed from the jail cell in time to see Lloyd has become stronger. After Lloyd accidentally used his elemental powers, the Ninja are trapped under the mast.

"Lloyd!" Aria shouted as she dropped down from Nya's Samurai X suit.

"you idiot" she said before kicking a pirate in the face and another in the gut

Together Aria and Nya stops the Pirates, and repairs the ship. The Pirates are soon taken away by the police, but Garmadon takes control of the Black Bounty before the Ninja.

"Dad!" Lloyd shouted

"you're getting stronger, but you will never be able to defeat me, just give up!" Garmadon shouted, Lloyd takes a stand beside the Ninja and Nya, and Garmadon flies away.

As the team watches, Dareth attempts a sneak attack on Jay, only to have Jay flip him at the last second

"I Dareth you to forgive me" he said from the floor and the ninja laugh


	21. Chapter 21: Double Trouble

Lloyd's learning to control his elemental powers, by using his Lightning to power a lightbulb.

"you got this Lloyd, focus" Jay encouraged

Lloyd loses control of his powers and destroys the lightbulb, and angry "Dang it not again!"

"Patients Lloyd, you will become more skilled with time,you've spent your childhood hoping to follow in your father's evil footsteps, it will take time to embrace the light" Master Wu reassures him

Nya arrives with Aria

"Hey Jay, why don't you come to the autobody shop, I've gotten a part-time job there and I fix the Ultra Sonic Raider in my off-time" Nya said

"sure" Jay happily accepts

"We got a letter from Darkley's School for Bad Children. It says that they have now been inspired by Lloyd's change and have become the Darkley's School For Great Children. They invited Lloyd to receive an honorary award of excellence." Aria said

"Darkley's? Didn't you go there too Aria?" Lloyd questioned and the ninja all looked at her questonably

"I was kidnapped when I was younger and forced to go there, I escaped and went to Sensei Wu" Aria explained and the ninja all nodded

The Ninja head to Darkley's School For Great Children and as they walk up they see a boy fixing flowers.

"Lloyd it's Brad" Aria whispered to Lloyd

"Brad Tudadone?" Lloyd questioned out loud

"Lloyd it's so good to see you" Brad said looking up and going over to greet them

"You put fire ants in my bed" Lloyd said

"yeah I know, but I'm different now" Brad explained

"Aria you're here too" Brad sad happily

"yeah, hi Brad" Aria said a bit quietly

"Aria's a ninja too" Lloyd said

"Why are you nervous around him Aria?" Kai whispered to her

"I was the only girl that came here, they always looked at me weird" She whispered back

As the ninja are lead through the school they notice all the students and teachers are gone.

"where is everyone?" Cole asked

"it's Ninja Day, they're all staying hidden in honor of the Ninja" Brad explained, Aria didn't seem to buy it

Brad leaves the five in a room to speak to Principal Noble, but it turns out to be another boy.

"Gene?" Lloyd asked

"we haven't been inspired by Lloyd, but become worse" Gene said before dropping sandbags on them.

Lloyd wakes up in a room tied to a chair, with Aria tied to the chair behind him. In front of him was all the boys from the school. Lloyd tries to convince the other students he's actually evil, though they don't fall for it.

"I don't think they're Jay's level of stupid Lloyd" Aria said

"I was hoping" He shrugged

The "Ninja" soon arrive, and the students are shocked. They leave the room to try to fight them off, they're quickly defeated.

Back in the room Lloyd manages to use his inability to control lightning to break the lightbulb and use the glass shards to cut the ropes and free himself.

"yes" Lloyd cheered

"good job, now help me" Aria whined

"Right sorry" He said going over to her, but then the door opened and the boys come back in

"Oh come on" Lloyd complained

"your friends are evil" Gene said

"the ninja?" Lloyd questioned

Aria shook her head "They would never"

"be evil" Lloyd finished

"Don't do that" Gene said annoyed

"do what?" They asked together

"it's creepy" Gene said, the two looked at each other and shrugged

Lloyd went to the door and looked out "Those aren't the real ninja, they're evil clones, the real ninja are fighting them, we need to help them"

"help who?" Gene asked

"My friends of course" Lloyd answered and they tied him up again

"great job all great and powerful green ninja" Aria said

"couldn't you be a bit more supportive" Lloyd sighed

Gene comes to the conclusion that if either the real or fake Ninja could get a hit on their double, one would disappear and tells them that they should help the evil Ninja defeat the real Ninja.

"Ok, I'm good, but so is Brad" Lloyd said

"what, no I'm not" Brad said

"On my first day, I didn't know how things worked around Darkley's, and although he put fire ants in my bed Brad told me it was only to show me how things worked at Darkley's" Lloyd explained

"Why would you do that?" Gene asked

"It was Aria's idea" Brad said

"I put green hair dye in his shampoo" Aria said laughing and Lloyd shook his head

"And after his shower he went to bed where I put fire ants in it" Brad explained

"yeah I had green hair and ant bites for weeks" Lloyd said and Aria laughed

"Each of you have a secret good side to you that stays quiet out of fear of being alone" Lloyd said and realizing this is true, the boys join Lloyd and untie the two.

"Aria, you got a plan?" Lloyd asked

"As always, now listen up" Aria replied

In order to help the Ninja, the students sew ninja suits and head out, planning to cause confusion in the battle. The plan works, allowing the Ninja to land blows on their counterparts.

"Getting rid of us won't be that easy" evil Jay said

"oh yeah, try us" Jay said

"Oh by the way, I kissed Nya" evil Jay smirked

"You What!" Jay shouted before defeating evil Jay "nobody kisses my girl"

The clones are defeated and Lloyd hugged Aria "It worked"

"Of course it did, it was my plan dummy" Aria said looking away

Lloyd smiled and she smiled too. The teachers then enter.

"Although you should be punished, we're going to hold a ceremony in celebration of you becoming good" the teachers told the boys

"this means cake right?" Cole questioned excitedly and Aria laughed

The Ninja head back home in the Ultra Sonic Raider and on the Ultra Dragon after the ceremony. Cole and Jay on the Ultra Dragon and everyone else in the Ultra Sonic Raider. Garmadon appears on the screen of the Raider.

"I will find a new way to destroy you, and when I do-" Garmadon is cut off by static.

"Nya will be very unhappy, the Raider already needs repairs" Zane sad

"It's not damaged" Lloyd said as the screen changed to a Tetris-like video game.

"Lloyd you're controlling your powers" Aria said happily next to him

"way to go kiddo" Kai said

"hey, you go to school and you learn a bit" Lloyd said and the others laughed


	22. Chapter 22: Ninjaball Run

Lloyd's training in Dareth's dojo. In preparation to bare the fate of Ninjago on his shoulders, he is doing a one-handed handstand while balancing the male Ninja and Master Wu on his feet. Aria's sitting against the wall watching. It's going surprisingly well, but Lloyd drops them when a wrecking ball crashes through the dojo's wall.

"Aria!" Lloyd shouted, the dust settled and everyone stared looking shocked

"A-Aria" Cole said

Aria looked at them "what"

Aria was standing in front of the wrecking ball with one hand on it, It was stopped in place. Aria looked and took her hand off it.

"I-I... what!" Aria shouted freaked out and Wu smiled

"good, training is going well then" Wu said

"No no no!" Dareth shouted "It wasn't supposed to start until tomorrow!"

"Dareth what's going on?" Cole asked

"Unless I can pay fifty thousand dollars, a company named Darnagom Enterprises plans to buy the entire block and put in a frisbee golf course." Dareth explained sadly

"Darnagom is an anagram of Garmadon" Zane informed them

"he's gonna destroy the dojo so Lloyd will have nowhere to train" Kai said

"The Ninjaball Run, the biggest and most dangerous road race in Ninjago, is the next day and the grand prize is one hundred thousand dollars" Nya said

"We can enter with the Ultra Sonic Raider" Jay suggested

"And I can enter with the Ultra Dragon" Lloyd said

"Aria are you riding with Lloyd?" Zane asked

"no I'm good" Aria said

"are you sure? it'll be fun" Lloyd asked

"yeah i'm sure" Aria said before leaving

The next day, the race is about to begin. Nya shows up to tell the Ninja about a special addition she added to the Raider in case they need it, activated by a lever, but because of the uproar, they are unable to hear what it does, and Nya has to leave before she can explain it again.

Soon after, the other racers make their way to the starting line, including the Royal Blacksmiths, Ed and Edna, Captain Soto and his pirates, Kruncha and Nuckal, Gene and Brad, the Mailman, and Aria.

"Aria are you gonna join us?" Kai asked

"nope" she said

"what are you doing here then?" Jay asked

"for myself" Aria replied putting her hands in front of her and out of nowhere an elemental motorbike materialized

"woah" the ninja said

"Like when we made our vehicles with the golden weapons" Zane said

"I don't need a golden weapon to make mine" Aria said as she got on

"good luck" Lloyd said from his dragon

"may the best ninja win, it'll be us" Kai smirked

"we'll see about that hot shot" Aria smirked as a helmet materialized on her head

The race begins, and the contestants race off except for the Ninja, whose Ultra Sonic Raider loses a track (due to Gene and Brad tampering with it before the race). After some time the Ninja succeed in fixing the Raider and join the race again.

The race has now changed terrain to the desert where the Pirates crash into the rocks and are put out of the race, due to No-Eyed Pete's driving. Just as the Ninja begin to catch up to the other racers, Lord Garmadon appears and begins to shoot at the Ninja.

Lloyd accidentally crashes the Ultra Dragon into the ship, causing the shot to miss them. Lloyd and the Ninja decide to work together to win.

"Where's Aria?" Cole asked

"somewhere up ahead, I haven't seen her" Lloyd answered

At the Birchwood Forest just as Lloyd points out a shortcut for the Ninja to take, the Ultra Dragon is brought down by Kruncha and Nuckal, but they crash soon after. The action then cuts to the stands, where the announcers ask Dareth the Ninjas' purpose in participating. After Dareth tells them how they're trying to save the dojo, the crowd energetically cheers for the Ninja.

Back on the race track at the Glacier Barrens, the Ninja notice their gas is running out. Ed and Edna, after hearing about the dojo, offer to give them their gas, but if the Ninja stop they'll be put in last place. The only option is for them to connect a pipe to both gastanks and transfer the gas while they're racing.

Lord Garmadon interferes and sends the Serpentine to stop them. Although this fails, Ed and Edna's car is wrecked in the progress. Jay takes a piece from their car and attaches it to the front of the Raider to ensure that at least a piece of their car would make it to the finish line.

The race is in its final stretch, and Lord Garmadon and the Ninja are tied. To ensure he wins, Lord Garmadon wishes for a divide that the Ninja will not be able to cross. Although hope seems lost, Kai uses the lever that Nya installed which causes the Raider to fold out hidden wings and cross the divide.

The ninja cross the finish line before Garmadon and cheered.

"We won" Kai said happily

"Oh hi boys" they turned to see Aria leaning against her bike with her helmet in her hands "what took so long?"

"WHAT" they shouted

"Aria won" Nya said

"She cheated!" Garmadon shouted angry

"I was faster, it's a race isn't it, fastest wins" Aria smirked

Garmadon then realizes that while he stepped off The Black Bounty, Lloyd has gotten on and regained it for the Ninja. The police arrive soon after and inform Lord Garmadon he is under arrest, but Skales pulls in and Lord Garmadon escapes with the Serpentine.

"This isn't the last time we'll see him" Nya said

Dareth celebrates the Dojo being saved by cannon-balling into the money-filled trophy.

"Now who's the best ninja" Aria asked slyly

"what- I- um" Kai sighed in frustration

"May the best ninja win, that's what you said right" Aria asked

"yes" Kai sighed defeated

"so who's the best ninja boys" Aria questioned

"you are" The ninja said

"exactly" Aria smirked and Lloyd hugged her

"I'm still better" Lloyd said

"better at falling" Aria said rolling her eyes and the ninja laughed


	23. Chapter 23: Child's Play

****This is always one of my favorite chapters to write.****

The Destiny's Bounty flies over Jamanakai Village, Lloyd was watching some kids play ball, sadly.

"What's wrong Lloyd?" Cole asked

"Well it's just that I have to train, I can't play with other kids or enjoy my childhood" Lloyd replied

"You have a greater responsibility then them" Zane said

"As ninja we all had to give up something in order to be here" Aria explained

"Yeah I know, I just wish I could still be a kid" Lloyd sighed

"stop whining Lloyd, I had to give up my childhood for this too" Aria said sternly

"yeah yeah" Lloyd said looking away

"Lord Garmadon has been spotted at the Museum" Nya tells them

"Aria stay here with Lloyd" Cole said

"What, why?" Aria asked

"You're powers are starting to show so it's too dangerous for you to go out when you can't control them" Jay explained

"Sorry kiddo" Kai said patting her head before they left

"I'm too old for comics, but too young to fight" Lloyd complains and Aria rolled her eyes

"Come on pint size, show me what you got" Nya said and Lloyd yawned

After awhile Master Wu and Nya, worried that the Ninja haven't returned yet they leave Lloyd and Aria behind to go search for them.

Aria sat on the couch to read as Lloyd sat next to her to play video games. After a bit the phone rings. Lloyd paused his game and picked it up.

"yeah?" Lloyd questioned as he picked it up

"Lloyd? Where's master Wu or Nya?" He heard Jay's voice asked

"Out looking for you, they're not here, only me and Aria are" Lloyd replied

"ok meet us at the pizza parlor and bring our weapons, since we can't ride the bus without an adult" Jay said and hung up

"Come Aria" Lloyd said confused as he grabbed the ninjas weapons, Aria closed her book and questionably followed LLoyd

They quickly arrived to see the ninja all as little kids.

"You're all so cute" Aria said squealing a bit and Lloyd laughed

Kai informs the two of the situation and the group wonders what they should do about the Grundle. Lloyd, knowing exactly who would be the most knowledgeable on the creature, brings them to a comic book store.

"Lloyd this is not the time for games" Kai said

"Sh" Aria said following Lloyd into the store

"guys this is Rufus MacAllister aka mother doomsday" Lloyd introduced them

"Lloyd Garmadon and Aria, it's been awhile, what brings you two here?" He asked

"What would work against a Grundle attack?" Aria questioned

"well the Illuma-Swords would work well, since the Grundle is nocturnal" he replied

"Great we'll take them" Jay said

"not so fast, we only give them out as a prize for winning the comic book trivia competition" Mother Doomsday said

"Leave it to me" Lloyd said

"sorry greanie, but leave the geek stuff to the professionals" Aria said

Lloyd leaves a message for Master Wu and Nya back at the Destiny's Bounty, quickly telling them of what happened and their current location. Aria was tied for first, they were on the final question.

"How did prince Donigan escape the imperial sluge?" Mother Doomsday asked

"oh man me and Aria didn't read the latest issue yet" Lloyd whispered

"By reversing the polarity of the ship" Aria answered simply

"We have a winner" Mother Doomsday said

"How'd you know we didn't buy it yet?" Lloyd asked

"I do a lot of reading on my spare time, I do a lot of sneaking out" Aria answered

The building started shaking, the lights flashed and turned off. They heard a roar and the Grudle showed up. The 4 Ninja grab the Illuma-Swords to defend against the Grundle, but because they were meant as props they break easily.

Lloyd attempts to take on the monster with his own powers but is quickly knocked aside. Just as the Grundle is about to consume the Ninja, Master Wu and Nya arrive with Tomorrow's Tea, tossing it to them and staying outside.

"Use it to age the creature back into bones, as well as you back into your normal states" Wu explained, the ninja hesitate

"What are you waiting for?" Nya asked

"it would make Lloyd grow older and miss out on the rest of his childhood" Zane said

"We can't do that to you" Jay said

"Aren't you scared?" Kai asked

"Fear, fear is not a word where I come from. Use it" Lloyd said before the Grundle hit it out of the ninja's hands knocking the tea over to Aria

"Aria use it! Please!" Lloyd shouted

Aria quickly threw the tea to the ground covering the entire room.

The Grundle is reduced back to bones and the Ninja are returned to normal, but now Lloyd has become their age as well.

"I'm older" Lloyd said standing up

"The time for the final battle has come closer" Wu said

"oh my god" they heard Aria said, they turned and looked at her

Her hair was long, her shirt stopped before her stomach, her chest grew a lot, and her shorts were shorter.

"...well damn" Kai said and got elbowed by Cole

"What, do I look weird?" Aria asked playing with her hair, the ninja all shook their heads fast

"you look great Ari, what about me?" Lloyd asked going over to her

"Perfect as always greenie" Aria replied and Lloyd blushed

"Things are going to be a lot more interesting between those two from now on" Zane observed

"you're right Zane" Nya replied

"ah young love" Wu said

"No" Cole glared

"I ship it" Jay whispered smirking


	24. Chapter 24: Wrong Place, Wrong Time

Aboard Destiny's Bounty, the Ninja train Lloyd with a variety of weapons and skills. In the end a sword got lodged into a watermelon Nya was holding.

"Now that he's older he's a fast learner" Nya commented

"Again, but this time at full strength" Master Wu said then turned to Nya "I wish I could say the same for the other"

"Is Aria not doing so well?" Nya asked

"It seems she is digressing" Master Wu said "she's growing weaker"

"why?" Nya asked

"I... don't know" Wu said stoking his beard

Just then, the Falcon arrives on the Bounty and shows the Serpentine back in the City of Ouroboros, apparently preparing for a final battle. The Ninja head to the city and arrive at night. While Fang-Suei works on the Fangpyre truck, Master Wu and the Ninja confront Lord Garmadon, only for Lloyd to arrive and freeze the tip of the Mega Weapon.

"Lloyd" Garmadon said surprised

"yeah I've grown some since you last saw me" Lloyd said

"surprisingly" Aria said

Lord Garmadon flees to a nearby building while the ninjas are left to fight the snakes. The Ninja enter the building to find a portal as sand begins to rise.

"The City of Ouroboros is returning to the desert, as if it had never been found in the first place" Zane said

"Garmadon's going to change the past, he's going to prevent us from ever forming and training Lloyd" Kai said

"I don't feel well" Aria said holding her head and Lloyd held her up before she fell

"I got you" he told her

"if he changes anything, he changes everything" Wu said

"We're going" Cole said and the 4 ninja jump into the portal

"Where are we?" Kai questioned

They landed in a dead grass field, the sky was red with a full moon, it was a giant village with a big castle in the middle.

"Is this ninjago?" Jay asked

"No" Cole said looking around

"my sensors tell me we've gone 5 years in the past" Zane said

"so Garmadon's not stopping us from forming?" Jay questioned

"That doesn't make any sense, why would Garmadon come here" Kai said

"Garmadon's changing the one thing that brung us all together, when me, Jay, and Zane all got together all we would do is argue and fight, the one that brought us together as a real team and family was Aria. She was the one that got us to get along and the one to calm down Lloyd and help bring him to our side" Cole said

"But what does this creepy place have to do with that, hello the sky is red!" Jay shouted

Kai covered Jay's mouth "Cole where are we, what's Garmadon doing"

"Garmadon's changing the one day that brought Aria to that school where she met Lloyd, and eventually what brought her to Wu"

"What?" Jay asked

"This is the night that Aria's mother died, Garmadon's going to prevent her from dying" Cole said

"so what's so bad about that?" Kai asked

"if he changes anything, he changes everything. Aria's mother has to die or she'll never leave home to meet Lloyd and become a ninja" Zane explained

"exactly" Cole said

"then we have to stop Garmadon" Kai said

The sound of a horn rung throughout the town as villagers ran into their homes. Cole led the ninja to the castle and hid behind a wall.

"Look it's Aria" Cole said pointing to a little girl with her mother in front of the castle

"be a good girl and hide with Hanabusa ok" her mother said

"no, I wanna be with mommy" Aria argued

"mommy will be right here sweety, I promise when this is all over mommy will be up to bring you to bed" her mother smiled

A boy with blonde hair about 13 came over wearing the crest of a royal guard "Queen Layla they're approaching, princess Aria we must go"

"you'll be good for mommy and hide with Hanabusa right?" Aria's mother asked

"yes mommy" Aria said, her mother kissed her forehead before Aria took the boy's hand and they went into the castle

Aria's mother stood up and her eyes turned red as she turned to face the elemental masters, Wu and Garmadon leading.

"where is he Queen Layla, you can't protect him" Wu said

"yes but he is my husband, he has no power, he can't bother you" Layla replied

"We're sorry we have to do this then" Gamadon said

"bring it on" Layla said as black wings grew from her back

The battle started, royal guards came out to help. Witches, wizards, vampires, warewolves, they were what made up the royal guard.

"no way we're in the demon realm" Jay said and Cole nodded

"look it's Garmadon, our Garmadon" Zane said ponting across to see Garmadon just watching the battle sadly

"wait so, the elemental master's were the one's that killed Aria's mother?" Kai asked

"It's why Wu feels responsible to take care of her" Cole answered

Aria's mother Layla turned into a wolf and started attacking the elemental masters.

"Wait... this means Aria's part demon" Jay said and the ninja all looked at each other

"that explains her temper" Kai said

Aria's mother turned into her human form and fell to her knees and started shaking. She shook her head over and over.

"Mommy!" they heard little Aria shout

They looked over to see the blonde haired boy Hanabusa holding onto Aria who ran out of the castle. Aria's mother screamed turned into a monster, literally.

"Layla lost control!" Wu shouted

"get back!" Garmadon shouted

"we had no intention of killing her this night, we didn't want to" the ninja turned to see Garmadon walking up and stood next to them

"why did you come here?" Kai asked

"I thought getting rid of Aria would be the best to disrupt the ninja, but Lloyd needs her in his life, tonight is one of the biggest regrets in our life, but it was important. Layla's powers were overwhelming and took over her, she had no control of herself" Garmadon explained sadly

Layla's monster raised it's claws to end Aria and Hanabusa. Hanabusa held Aria to him closely. Garmadon and Wu together quickly blasted her, right through the heart. She fell and turned back to herself.

The ninja looked shocked "you both... killed her" and Garmadon nodded sadly

"Mommy!" Aria shouted getting out of Hanabusa's arms and running to her mother

"Aria sweety, mommy loves you very much" her mother said weakly raising her hand to touch Aria's face

Wu and Garmadon ran over as it started raining.

"Garmadon... remember our deal" Layla said putting something in his hand

"mommy" Aria cried

"don't cry baby, I will always be with you" with whatever strength she had left she pulled her locket off her neck and handed it to Aria, she smiled weakly before going limp

"MOMMY" Aria screamed as she cried over her mother

Guards all took a knee at the loss of their queen. Wu took off his hat and Garmadon placed his hand on Aria's head. Gamadon took off his jacket and put it around Aria.

"come princess" Garmadon said picking up Aria

"where are you taking her brother?" Wu asked

"Until she is old enough to rule I will take care of her, as promised" Garmadon said as he opened his hand to show two gold rings "then her and Lloyd will rule together"

The ninja watched their Garmadon pick up the mega weapon and throw it. They are engulfed in light until the ninja find themselves back in the training room of the Destiny's Bounty. Lloyd quickly rushes into the room.

"hey sorry I'm late" Lloyd said as Aria came in behind him

"Aria are you ok?" Jay asked

"yeah just a headache, why?" Aria asked

"nothing" Cole said

"It's good that you're ok" Kai said

"we're so sorry" Jay said hugging her and the other ninja hug her as well

Aria looked at Lloyd and mouthed help, Lloyd laughed "come on guys let her go"

"Aria where's your locket?" Zane asked and the other ninja looked nervous that them going back messed up the timeline somehow

"getting soaked in jewelry cleaner, why?" Aria questioned and the ninja looked relieved

"don't worry about it kiddo, so what have you been working on lately?" Cole asked

"well I can do this" Aria said handing Lloyd a watermelon, then with a sword she carved it into a dragon sculpture.

"impressive, still can't beat me though" Kai said

"oh yeah wanna go hot head" Aria challenged

"bring it on cupcake" Kai said as the ninja spread out

Aria slammed her hands to the ground causing the floor to rumbled and Kai to fall down, Aria grabbed his arm and pulled it behind him placing her hand on his back and pinning him to the ground.

"She couldn't do that before!" Jay shouted

Cole looked shocked "what did we do"


	25. Chapter 25: The Stone Army

At the Destiny's Bounty, the Ninja are awakened by their alarm clock, Lloyd tiredly using his powers to destroy it. Master Wu comes into their room.

"Morning ninja" Wu said

"Aria" Lloyd said as he shook her a bit

"sensei Aria won't wake up again" Cole said

"Leave her be, she hasn't been feeling well lately" Wu replied

Nya arrives "there's an emergency at the Ninjago Museum of History"

"Let's go" Kai said

Aria sat up "I'm coming"

"Are you feeling ok?" Zane asked

"I feel well enough to come help" Aria answered

When the Ninja arrive, the Museum's Director tells them that the Great Devourer's venom worked its way into the sewer system and leaked into the Museum, bringing the Stone Warrior merchandise to life. As they all fight the aggressive Stone Warrior figurines, they make the merchandise room a mess in the process.

"It's hard to fight something more then half your hight" Aria said

"I agree" Jay said

One Stone Warrior toy slips out and Master Wu chases it down the hallway.

"Let's follow sensei" Aria said and took Lloyd's hand

"yeah" he said holding her hand and walking out with the rest of the ninja smiling and following them

"Who's that with sensei?" Aria asked as Wu turned around to look at them, he was with a women

"Everyone this is Misako, Lloyd's mother" Wu introduces

"My mom?" Lloyd said confused

"oh my dear boy, look how much you've grown" Misako said happily and Lloyd angrily looked away

"Yeah well it's been awhile" Lloyd said obviously upset

"I had my reasons for leaving" Misako tried explaining

"Yeah well I don't want to hear it" Lloyd said angrily, he walked away pulling Aria with him

"who is she" Misako asked

"Aria Lord, Layla's daughter" Wu replied

"What why is she here" Misako freaked out a bit

"relax, everything Is under control" Wu reassured her

"but she..." Misako couldn't believe it

"she is Lloyd's betrothed, I believe you were the one that decided that" Wu said

"woah woah woah, Lloyd and Aria are engaged?" Kai asked

"Well, we wanted them to try to have a relationship of their own before telling them" Misako replied

"they must overcome their destiny's first" Wu said

"what?" Cole questioned confused

"Aria has grown a lot since I last saw her" Misako said

"indeed she has" Wu agreed while the ninja looked at each other confused

Misako finds Lloyd and Aria sitting at the edge of the bottomless sinkhole exhibit.

"Be careful, that's where I unearthed the Giant Stone Warrior" Misako said

"Brag much" Aria mumbled and Lloyd held her hand

"Why did you leave?" Lloyd asked

"I left you in order to learn everything about the Green Ninja prophecy, I knew that you would be the Green Ninja, and I wanting to stop you and your father from fighting" Misako explained

She begins telling a story of the First Spinjitzu Master, and how he created Ninjago with the Four Golden Weapons as the other ninja entered.

"In order for there to be light, there must be shadow, and in shadow, there is darkness. The darkest of shadow existed long ago, an evil spirit called the Overlord. The balance was at stake, and neither could conquer the other, so The Overlord created indestructable warriors called the Stone Army."

"Knowing that he would be defeated, the First Spinjitzu Master divided Ninjago in two. A couple years ago traces of the Overlord was found in the Underworld, your dad and Uncle went there to discover the overlord had another physical body with no powers"

"The Overlord had a wife, together they had a child, the overlord's physical form and his wife were killed. There had been no signs of The Overlord or his Stone Army, until my recent discovery. As long as the balance remains even, The Overlord's power form will stay trapped, and you are the only one who can stop him before Ninjago falls prey to darkness." Misako explained

"What happened to the child?" Lloyd asked

"Still alive" Cole replied

"How do you know?" Aria asked

"She said the mother and the overlord's physical form were killed, meaning the child is still alive" Cole answered

Meanwhile the Museum Director showcases the new Stone Warrior Statue exhibit, some of the Great Devourer's venom drips from the ceiling and onto the statue, bringing it to life. As Misako tells them that there is hope to prevent Lord Garmadon and Lloyd's fight, the Stone Warrior rampages through the Museum and confronts the Ninja.

They try to fight it off to no avail, and they are forced to flee the room and run through the Museum as they try devising a plan to defeat it. They stop inside a large room and close the doors, and as the Stone Warrior begins to break it down, Lloyd suddenly comes up with a plan, and tells the Ninja to distract it. Lloyd leaves the room as the Stone Warrior breaks in.

"Hey follow me" Aria said as her eyes flashed purple for a minute so did the Stone Warrior's

Aria leads the Stone Warrior to Lloyd's location. After she meets up with him, Lloyd manages to trick the Stone Warrior into stepping over the fake floor paneling, revealing the giant sinkhole where it was unearthed.

"I'm proud of you son" Misako said and hugged him

Aria stared down into the hole and Lloyd grabbed her hand before she fell in and pulled her over to him.

"hey don't go near their it's dangerous, I don't want you falling in" Lloyd said

"right" Aria replied looking at bottomless sinkhole


	26. Chapter 26:The Day Ninjago Stood Still

The Ninja are training Lloyd to fight without using his eyes in Dareth's Dojo, making a mess in the process. Aria sat in the corner reading a book.

"Why do I have to train so much, but Aria gets to sit and read?" Lloyd questioned

"Aria's body is in a weakened state, too much stress can cause her to go into a coma" Zane explained

"yeah what he said" Kai said

They are interrupted by a strong earthquake, and Zane sends his Falcon to scout for danger. The Ninja save a woman who was trapped by the collapsing street.

"What's happening?" Aria asked Wu

"According to the prophecies, the earthquakes is a warning" Misako replied

Stone Warriors emerge to the surface and wreak havoc over the city.

"Gather everyone to an evacuation point to be picked up by the Destiny's Bounty" Wu instructed the ninja

"Where is Nya supposed to land the bounty?" Jay asked

"The roof of the NTV office building" Aria replied

The citizens all head to the building while the Ninja hold off the Stone Warriors using the Ultra Sonic Raider and the Ultra Dragon.

Misako realizes she dropped her valuable research scroll as she was going up, and goes back down to retrieve it. But the Bounty has to take off as the Stone Army started damaging the ship's boosters, and at the last minute, Master Wu jumps off the ship and goes to assist Misako.

Misako notices her scroll tangled up in the wires of the long ceiling lights, and after seeing the Stone Army gaining on her she is forced to jump onto the wires and carefully climb down to her scroll. After retrieving it, she attempts to jump back onto the staircase railing to no avail, finding herself at risk of falling.

Master Wu rushes in to fend off the Stone Army, helping Misako up and rushing to another room. As they get cornered nearby a large open window, they both use Spinjitzu to defeat some Stone Warriors. Their Spinjitzu has no effect and seeing as there were too many Stone Warriors, they jump out of the building and unexpectedly land on the Bounty. The wind blows away the picture under Master Wu's hat, but Misako reminds him that the past is the past, but there is always the future.

"Aria" they heard Lloyd say

They looked over to see Aria on the ground holding onto Lloyd's arm who was kneeling besides her.

"Take her to rest" Wu instructed and Lloyd picked her up

He brought her into the ninja's room and laid her in her bed

"I hate this" Aria mumbled

"I know but it'll be ok, we're going to figure out what's wrong with you, just relax for now" Lloyd said and Aria nodded


	27. Chapter 27: The Last Voyage

Master Wu, Zane, and his Falcon are standing on a peak, observing how the Dark Island has appeared in the middle of the ocean and how the Stone Army mysteriously disappeared. Zane sends his falcon to see what's on the Island while the others are working on the rocket boosters of the Bounty.

Misako leads the others inside "there is a way to defeat the Stone Army within the scrolls. The power of the Green Ninja can only be unlocked when the four protectors find their true elemental power. They can find their elemental powers at the Temple of Light, which is located on The Dark Island"

"How are we supposed to get there when we can't even fly?" Cole asked

"The bounty is a ship isn't it, if we can't fly we can still sail" Aria said

"...she has a point" Kai said

The Bounty is placed at the dock, while everyone is saying their goodbyes to everyone they love, except for Zane and Aria. Zane tells Master Wu he will miss Ninjago but is excited about the future. The rest of the Ninja board the ship and set sail to the Island.

The Ninja ponder what they think is on the Island, but Lloyd wonders if it will be the end of their destiny. Zane checks his falcon vision and sees that he has arrived at the Dark Island, when a Stone Warrior shoots him down, leaving Zane with no family left. Misako than points out a storm heading their way.

The Bounty crew struggle to fight the storm and are soon attacked by Starteeth, fish that devour ships until they sink. They use their Spinjitzu to throw them off board, but soon realize they have already chewed a hole in the ship.

"We're gonna sink!" Aria shouted

"calm down, we're gonna be fine" Kai said

Aria was breathing heavy and Lloyd hugged her

"She needs to calm down" Wu said

"We're all gonna die!" Jay shouted

"you're not helping Jay!" Cole shouted at him

Aria's eyes closed and she fell into Lloyd's arms

"What happened?" Cole asked worried

"I told you too much stress would put her into a coma" Zane said

"So many problems at once" Wu sighed


	28. Chapter 28: Island of Darkness

_"The light will destroy you, only I can give you your power, now wake"_

 _"Aria"_

"Aria"

"Aria wake up"

Aria opened her eyes to see Lloyd "Lloyd, what happened"

"You went unconscious" Lloyd said

"Where are we?" Aria asked sitting up

"The island of darkness" Lloyd replied helping her stand up

"I'm fine Lloyd" Aria said

"The ninja went out to find the temple of light" Lloyd said

 _"the light will destroy you"_

Aria looked around

"What?" Lloyd questioned "are you ok?"

"yeah... did you hear that?" Aria asked

"Hear what?" Lloyd questioned confused

"the voice" Aria said

"Maybe you should lay back down Aria" Lloyd said leading her over to the bed, she pulled away

"No I'm fine" Aria said

"The ninja are back" Dr. Julian said coming in

"Who's that?" Aria asked

"Long story, but he's Zane's dad" Lloyd answered

"...ok" Aria said, they went outside and got into their new power drill vehicle

"Good to see you up on your feet Aria" Kai said

"How are you feeling?" Jay asked

"A lot better" Aria said

With their new vehicles, the Ninja head for the Temple of Light, barely keeping ahead of the Stone Army. Inside the Temple, they find pictures on the walls depicting their journey from the past until the present.

"Look it's even us right now" Jay said

"But look, Aria isn't with us" Zane said pointing to next to Lloyd on the wall where instead of Aria being there it was blank

 _"the light will destroy you"_

"Maybe I'm not supposed to be here" Aria mumbled

Further in is a great bell, hanging above a strange design on the floor bearing the Ninjas' symbols. Realizing that it's the Instrument of Peace, Lloyd strikes it, causing a light to shine on him and beams of energy to reflect off crystals in the walls.

Aria quickly moved out of the way of one of the beams

 _"the light will destroy you, get out"_

Soon, the entire room is crisscrossed with beams, and one hits a pillar, making it glow brightly. At the foot of the pillar, Kai's robes transform, and a Dragon Sword with the power of Fire appears in his hand.

In rapid succession, Zane, Cole, and Jay undergo similar transformations, regaining their powers over Ice, Earth, and Lightning, respectively. As their swords manifest blades representing their respective elements, Lloyd rises into the air.

 _"Get out foolish child, NOW"_

With that Aria ran out of the temple. The Ninja use their swords to send their elemental powers to Lloyd, who glows brightly as a Golden Dragon appears for a split second. When the light fades, Lloyd lands on the ground, wearing a new suit similar to the other four Ninja, and with his true powers unlocked.

The Stone Army finally marches into the Temple, but the Ninja are more than ready for them, using their new elemental powers, they easily trounce the warriors. Kai beats up some soldiers within a ring of fire, Jay electrocutes a whole line of enemies with a single touch.

Zane tricks a group of his foes into turning themselves into an ice pillar, and Cole swallows his opponents in a mound of dirt. Finally, Lloyd summons the power of the Golden Dragon, creating a brilliant light that frightens the remaining stone soldiers into retreat.

Lloyd's powers cause a Golden Dragon to appear on the roof of the Temple, roaring mightily. From the Bounty, Sensei Wu and the others celebrate, knowing that the ninja have succeeded.

Aria was on the floor breathing heavy and cried "why is this happening to me"


	29. Chapter 29: Power

Aria walked into Sensei Wu's study "Sensei"

"Yes?" he asked

"I want to go explore the island, their's something I need to do" Aria said

Wu became worried "I do not think-"

"I will be back sensei, I promise" Aria cut him off

"...go" Wu sighed turning around

"thank you" Aria said running off

Aria ran through the forest, on a mountain she spotted the clock. She ran right to it. Garmadon and the Overlord turned to see her.

Aria looked at the Overlord "Hi dad"

"Hi sweety" He said laughing a bit

"...what?" Garmadon questioned confused

"Quite the show your ninja buddies put on the other day" The Overlord said

"right back at you and your warriors" Aria said

The Overlord's form changed into a human form "Powerless"

"Of course you are" Aria said "but I believe you have something that's mine"

The Overlord held up a purple crystal "how'd you know I had it"

"I haven't been able to use my powers since I was 5" Aria said trying to grab the crystal and he moved it before she got it "give it"

"why should I?" the Overlord asked

"You abandoned me when I was 5!" Aria shouted

"how old are you now?" the Overlord asked

"thanks to Garmadon and some tea, 16" Aria said

"I guess your old enough" The Overlord said walking around her

"Give me my powers" Aria said holding out her hand

The Overlord looked at the crystal"...hold please"

Overlord: Listen, little girl  
You're talkin' to a God  
And I don't wanna hear the drama  
Kindness ain't my brand

Aria: Oh, I guess that's why you ran

Overlord: Try bein' married to your mama

Aria: You stink at bein' a dad

Overlord: Poor Ari, are you sad?

Aria: Not as sad as you without your powers  
I didn't come to fight  
For once, do somethin' right

Overlord: I steal souls. Were you expecting flowers?

Aria: I only need you 'cause I came here for somethin'

Both: I've given you everything by givin' you nothin'

Overlord: I did what I had to do

Aria: No, you only did what's best for you

Overlord: Well, you could learn a thing or two  
When push comes to shove  
You do what you gotta do, yeah

Aria: You were never there  
Guess you don't have a phone  
You never called to say "I miss you"

Overlord: Are you kidding? Is this a joke?  
You need to let it go  
You're stronger with those daddy issues

Aria: Oh, thank you!

Overlord: Show me some respect  
It ain't easy to neglect  
My attention would've made you softer

Aria: Oh, should I be proud?  
Don't turn this thing around

Overlord: I guess you are your father's daughter

Aria: Don't think I need you, I just came here for somethin'

Both: I've given you everythin' by givin' you nothin'

Aria: I did what I had to do  
I made it on my own, no thanks to you

Overlord: Well, you could learn a thing or two  
When push comes to shove  
You do what you gotta do

Overlord: How 'bout I go with you and we'll spend some time?

Aria: How 'bout you stay here 'cause you're out of your mind

Overlord: Let's make new memories, you can show me the town

Aria: No, you can keep your memories now

Overlord: Get over it

Aria: I am over it!

Both: I'm over you bein' over it!

Both: I did what I had to do  
No, you only did what's best for you  
Well, you could learn a thing or two  
When push comes to shove, you do  
When push comes to shove, you do  
When push comes to shove  
You do what you gotta do, yeah

Aria: Please!

"One condition, you go back to the ninja, never use your powers against me" The Overlord said

"Deal" Aria said and the overlord placed the crystal in her hand

She crushed it and purple energy surrounded her. A giant purple beam shot in the sky. It disappeared and Aria had changed. Purple hair, same green eyes, and a purple dress.

"that's better" Aria said and started walking away

"You get hit by his light energy it's all over" The Overlord called over her

She waved over her shoulder and disappeared into the forest. The Overlord chuckled "That's my girl"

Aria walked back to the bounty where everyone was standing outside. Aria walked over and they just stared at her.

"what are you idiots looking at" Aria asked

"...purple ninja" Jay said

"...purple hair" Cole said

"Cute" Kai said

"mine" Lloyd said wrapping his arms around Aria

"Welcome back Aria" Wu said

"How's your powers? Can you control them?" Misako asked worried

Aria put up her hand and a purple flame appeared "Let's win this fight"

The ninja cheered and hugged her happily

"So, the prophecy was wrong" Wu said to Misako

"Or maybe another time" Misako suggested

"Could be, the real question is, why would the overlord willingly hand over Aria's powers to her if he knew she was against him?" Wu questioned

"Perhaps for the overlord, it is his way of atoning for his wife's death, I never thought the overlord could love" Misako replied

"Layla always said, even monsters deserved to be loved, both of them were evil but have made a wonderful daughter" Wu said

"Will Aria be able to help Lloyd fight her father?" Misako asked

"I do not know, only time will tell" Wu answered stroking his beard


	30. Chapter 30: The Last Hope

At the beach, Dr. Julien repairs the Falcon, while the Ninja celebrate their restored powers by shooting down coconuts.

"What are you idiots doing!" Aria shouted "You're going to give away our position"

"you're acting like fools" Wu commented

"We're just really excited about our new powers" Kai said

"We're sorry" The ninjas said

"You may have the power to defeat the Stone Army, but the Celestial Clock is still counting down to the final battle between light and darkness" Wu said

"While we can't stop it their is a way to at least delay the battle, if the Helmet of Shadows is returned to its pedestal, the countdown might stop long enough for us to gain an advantage" Misako reveals

Risking everything, the 4 Ninja disguise themselves as Stone Warriors, and escort Misako to Lord Garmadon's camp, pretending to have captured her. While Lloyd and Aria stayed back at camp.

"What's going to happen when this is all over?" Aria asked as they sat on Lloyd's bed reading a comic

"what do you mean?" Lloyd questioned

"well isn't our purpose as ninjas over, what's left for us to do?" Aria asked qorried

"well I was hoping maybe you'd want to maybe go I don't know maybe-"

"Lloyd just tell me" Aria laughed

"Maybe you'd wanna go traveling with me, and I was hoping you'd wanna... date me?" Lloyd asked looking away embarrassed

"I'd like that greenie" Aria said smiling

Lloyd smiled at her and placed his hand over hers. "So when we travel where should we go"

"Wherever life takes us" Aria replied

"So hop on my dragon and tell him to take us anywhere" Lloyd said and Aria nodded

"They were spotted and they got the helmet" Julian said running into the room

"we're on it" Lloyd said running out with Aria following

When the Power Drill emerges in the jungle, Garmadon is quick to pursue. After a frantic chase that ends in the Power Drill being disabled momentarily, Garmadon goes for the kill, only for Lloyd to blast it with his powers.

"Lloyd" The ninjas shouted happy to see

Lord Garmadon emerges from the wreckage, weakened and vulnerable; from the Power Drill, the Ninja encourage Lloyd to finish him off. Despite everything at stake, the Green Ninja is unable to strike the fatal blow, forcing him to jump aboard the Power Drill with Aria as the Ninja make their escape from the advancing Stone Army.

At the Celestial Clock, the Ninja meet with Master Wu and desperately look for the Helmet's pedestal with minutes to spare. The hunt is interrupted when the Stone Army arrives, but Misako retrieves the helmet when one of the clock's rotating arms knocks it from General Kozu's hand.

The Ninja finally find the pedestal and replace the Helmet, but it's one second too late; the countdown has ended, and the final battle is upon them. As the clock fires a mighty energy flare inland. The Stone Army push back the ninja to the edge of a cliff. Lord Garmadon and the Overlord laugh.

"Aria come here" The overlord said and Aria's eyes flashed purple, she covered her eyes and held her head

"Aria" Lloyd said worried

"Come here" The Overlord commanded

Aria's eyes turned completely purple and she was teleported to the overlord.

"No!" Lloyd shouted

"Let her go" Misako said "Layla wouldn't have wanted this for her"

"Layla is dead, I am her father, she will listen to me one way or another" The Overlord said evilly

With that the Stone Army captures Nya, and the Ninja are sent down into a crevasse. Surviving the fall, the Ninja head off to prepare for the final battle, with Jay angered at Nya's capture and Lloyd ashamed of his hesitation.

"Why did Aria go with them?" Cole asked

"It doesn't make sense, Aria's been with us since the beginning, why would she leave" Kai questioned

"It was not her choice" Misako said "Aria is the Overlord's daughter, she shares his power and with that he has the power to control her"

"Aria his daughter" Jay said confused

"Her eyes were purple" Lloyd said "her normal eye color is green"

"UGH" Jay screamed in anger

"Calm down Jay" Zane said

"We will save Nya and Aria" Cole declared

"This fight isn't over yet" Lloyd said


	31. Chapter 31: Return of the Overlord

****(Thank you everyone that leaves reviews on the chapters)****

The ninjas return to the beach, where Dr. Julien awaits. "What were those horns?"

"the Celestial Clock has ended its countdown, the final battle is about to begin, Lord Garmadon's ultimate weapon is operational, and Nya is a prisoner of the Stone Army" Wu explains

"Nya will be too tough for the villains to break, we will see her again" Kai assures a worried Jay

Master Wu turns to Lloyd, who is still dejected over the prospect of fighting his father "it is your destiny as the Chosen One to defeat him, all of Ninjago depends on your victory, Aria's counting on you"

"Lord Garmadon is just as reluctant to fight you" Misako said

Reinvigorated by his friends' support, Lloyd leads the charge on Lord Garmadon's base camp, only to find it deserted. The Falcon leads them to massive tracks and a path of destruction leading towards the coast.

The group moves on, but Zane is forced to say goodbye to his father, who is unable to keep up and decides to head back to the Bounty. As they run, the Ninja reflect on all of their adventures, but the jovial mood is broken when they sense an evil presence nearby.

Suddenly, a crimson Spinjitzu tornado hits Cole and Lloyd, and stops in front of the group to reveal Nya, corrupted by the Dark Matter into a feral slave of Lord Garmadon. Master Wu realizes that the villains are trying to buy time to fire the ultimate weapon, and he, Misako, and Lloyd carry onward while the Ninja attempt to subdue Nya without hurting her.

Lloyd, Misako, and Master Wu arrive before Lord Garmadon can fire. Aria's eyes were her normal green color but her father's powers bounded her to his side.

To the Overlord's dismay, Lord Garmadon leaves the controls to confront his family, he insists that the only way they can be together again is if he corrupts the entire world with the same evil that has consumed his being.

With that, Lord Garmadon activates the Garmatron's cannon, only to discover that it has a twenty-second warm-up period.

"Why didn't you tell me it had to worm up!" Garmadon shouted

"It's a giant weapon, what makes you think it can just build up enough power in a second to fire across the entire ocean" Aria said in annoyance

"Aria hang on I'm gonna get you" Lloyd said

"Trust me greenie, I ain't going anywhere" Aria replied

Misako deflects blasts from the tank's side cannons, allowing Lloyd to jump aboard; however, General Kozu manages to pin the Green Ninja down long enough for the Garmatron to fire. The warhead soars over the ocean and bursts into clouds of darkness over Ignacia, draining the color from the land and transforming the people into snarling, purple-eyed beasts.

Lloyd attempts to summon his powers as the Stone Army loads another round, but Lord Garmadon activates a trap door that drops Lloyd and General Kozu out of the Garmatron before firing again. The Overlord begins cackling as the Garmatron's second shot corrupts Jamanakai Village.

"I failed" Lloyd said sadly

"you did what you could" Wu assured him

"the balance has been undone" Misako said

"What's funny!" Lord Garmadon shouted angrily

"I can now cross over into this world, to take over Ninjago" The Overlord laughed

"No! Ninjago is mine to conquer!" Garmadon shouted

"It was never yours!" the Overlord shouted and a blast knocked him unconscious

"Dad!" Lloyd shouted worried but didn't move

"Aria my dear daughter" the Overlord said moving closer to her

"Leave her alone! Aria get out of there!" Lloyd shouted

"D-Dad" Aria stuttered scared

"I'm sorry sweety but daddy's in need of your body" the Overlord said as he started to merge with Aria

"ARIA" Lloyd shouted and was held back by the ninja

"The darkness within Aria allows her father to enter her body and use it as his own, this is Aria's destiny" Wu explains

"no" Lloyd said sadly as the ninja let him go

"That's why she wasn't in the temple of light with us" Jay said

"Female body or Male body it doesn't matter, I am back" The Overlord said as he emerged in Aria's body

"The Overlord will show no mercy" Misako reminds her son

"I'm sorry Aria" Lloyd mumbled as they started the attack once again

Seeking more evil power to increase his strength, the Overlord aims the Garmatron's cannon at Ninjago City, but nothing happens. Looking over the side of his vehicle, the Overlord realizes that the whole of his army is occupied fighting the Ninja, with Master Wu and Misako preventing the Stone Soldiers from bringing the next warhead to the Garmatron.

Although General Kozu attacks Master Wu, the old master kicks him into the Garmatron's loading port—thinking that the next bullet is loaded, the Overlord fires, sending his own general flying into Ninjago City. Enraged, the Overlord decides to load the cannon personally, only for Lloyd to leap atop the Garmatron and challenge him to battle.

While Kai hijacks one of the Garmatron's turrets to back Jay up against the remnants of the Stone Army, the Overlord knocks Lloyd off of the tank. Their battle continues on the beach, briefly clashing with energy beams before Lloyd dodges and blasts his foe into the jungle. The Overlord quickly recovers and flies above the trees, delivering a brutal tackle that sends Lloyd flying.

"I can keep this up for eternity but you are alone" The Overlord gloats

In response, Lloyd removes his mask "No I'm not, Aria will never hurt me"

Aria briefly asserts herself from within the Overlord "Lloyd"

The Overlord's confusion and shock gives Lloyd an opportunity to take the offensive. As they clash with their energy beams once more, Lloyd calls out to Aria, whose struggles cause the Overlord to falter. Lloyd pushes his power to the limit.

"Aria is gone!" the Overlord roars before overcoming Lloyd's attack, trapping the Green Ninja in a sphere of dark energy and hurling him across the beach. Misako and Master Wu rush to Lloyd's side as the Overlord finally turns the Garmatron's cannon on his foes, but the tank's next shot is blocked by the Bounty, piloted by Dr. Julien.

Fed up with the interference, the Overlord creates a portal for his army, declaring that they will go to Ninjago City personally to finish the job. From the back of the Garmatron, Nya mockingly bids farewell to her brother as he leaps at the portal, only to fall short.

Kai screams in fury and despair as the portal closes, leaving the heroes trapped on the Island of Darkness. Misako manages to awaken Lloyd.

"I lost" Lloyd sighed

"You did not defeat the Overlord, but you did not lose your life either" Wu said

Lloyd picked up a piece of the Destiny's Bounty, marked with the symbol for destiny.

"Today we didn't lose the battle, we just lost the fight" Lloyd said looking off into the sea


	32. Chapter 32: Rise of the Spinjitzu Master

****Please leave a review on the chapter on how you liked it or if you have any suggestions.****

Darkness surrounded her, black was all that she could see. She knew she wasn't dead. Aria opened her eyes and stood up, she looked down to see herself in some kind of black liquid, it was the darkness. That's all their was, their was no light just darkness.

She looked off into the distance their was something headed her way, it was a giant wave of darkness it consumed her and she was forced under. She covered her mouth and forced her way back to the surface, the darkness seemed to be growing.

Her hair was still purple as it became when she regained her powers from her father. This must be why he easily gave it up. If she had her powers he could take control and enter her body.

In the distance she swore she saw a building, she did the only thing she could do, she headed toward it. She didn't know what was happening nor did she know what to do. The only thing she could do was press on and hope for the best.

Back on the Island of Darkness, the heroes are in a depressed slump over their recent defeat. Dr. Julien bandages Lloyd's injured leg, Jay wonders if they'll see Nya again, and Master Wu admits to Kai that for once, he has no words of wisdom to give.

"I wonder if we'll ever see Nya again" Jay wondered sadly

"Sensei come on their has to be a word of wisdom or a lesson to learn" Kai pleaded

"For once, I don't know" Wu replied

"How do you not know, you're sensei, you have a long white beard" Jay said

"All I know is that Evil has won" Wu said sadly

"Guy you changed me from being evil to good, there must be a reason why we were chosen to carry on the legacy of the First Spinjitzu Master, we're ninja, and ninja never quit" Lloyd said

The Ninja are heartened by the speech but realize that they still have no means of reaching Ninjago. Kai is preparing to swim across the Endless Sea himself when Zane sees the Falcon gliding down to meet him once more.

Deciding that the mechanical bird wants to show them something, the heroes follow the Falcon in Kai's Fire Mech, back to the Temple of Light. Cole wonders why they have returned, but Misako finds an area of the temple resembling a picture in one of her scrolls.

When the Ninja insert their Elemental Blades into the four slots around the room, the center of the floor opens up to reveal a large golden mech. Misako identifies it as the fighting suit used by the First Spinjitzu Master to battle the Overlord, but Dr. Julien notes that the eons have reduced it to a non-functional relic.

Master Wu believes that Lloyd can remedy that, sure enough, the Green Ninja's presence in the cockpit restores the mech to its original state. Learning that the mech can fly, Misako quips that at least one of them can now reach Ninjago. On cue, the Ultra Dragon arrives, and the other heroes use it to accompany Lloyd back to Ninjago City.

However, Ninjago City is not as they remember; everything is shadowy, the people are apathetic puppets of darkness, and a massive tower dominates the skyline. Master Wu identifies the latter as the Garmatron, transformed into a fortress by the Overlord.

Moving to the ground to get a better look, the Ninja narrowly avoid being hit with a blob of pure darkness atop the tower, a massive black dragon roars to the sky. Misako realizes that the Overlord has finally regained his original form, and the group makes an attack plan: most of them will draw the Overlord's attention with the Ultra Dragon, while Lloyd takes the Golden Mech to fight the ultimate evil head-on.

Unfortunately, the tower is guarded by Kozu at his command, the Stone Army opens fire on the Ultra Dragon. Lloyd uses the distraction to advance on the tower by foot, cheered on by Dareth, who has managed to avoid the corruption.

The Golden Mech breaks through the outer wall of the fortress and begins battling the Stone Army, only to be destroyed when Nya attacks it with a mobile defense turret. With the Green Ninja pinned down, the Ninja jump off the Ultra Dragon to fend off the advancing Stone Army.

Aria walked onto the dark platform their were two pillars with a heart in the middle.

She reached out to touch it and a dark barrier formed around it, preventing her from touching it. She turned around to see a figure that looked just like herself, but with black hair and purple eyes.

Her copy laughed evily "you're going to die"

Aria backed away, her copy reached out and dragged Aria back under the darkness away from the heart.

Seeing his pupils in trouble, Master Wu prepares to lead the Ultra Dragon into the battle, but Misako tells him that there are too many Stone Warriors to defeat. Another option presents itself when she notices that the Overlord is no longer wearing his helmet she quickly explains to the other two that whoever wears the Helmet of Shadows controls the Stone Army.

The older trio sets off in search of the helmet, only to see Dareth putting it on his head; back at the fortress, the Stone Army freezes moments before they can deliver the final blow to the Ninja. General Kozu declares "All hail the Brown Ninja!" and the Ultra Dragon lands in front of the bewildered Ninja to allow Dareth to dismount.

Impressed by the turn of events, Kai officially welcomes Dareth as a ninja before the group prepares their final push against the Overlord. Dareth sends the Stone Army up the staircase surrounding the fortress, but Nya shoots them down with her turret. The Ultra Dragon draws Nya's fire long enough for the Ninja to begin climbing the stairs but are forced to land when a shot clips its tail.

Meanwhile, the Ninjas' numbers slowly dwindle due to their enemies' relentless assault; Jay and Cole are corrupted by the Overlord's darkness, Zane stays back to fight his infected teammates, and Kai attacks Nya's turret to keep her occupied, leaving Lloyd to limp up to the roof on his own.

Aria blasted fire at the clone forcing it to let go, she quickly pushed back to the surface and took in deep breaths. She grabbed hold of the platform and pulled herself up onto it. Her hand shook as she reached out toward the heart.

"You can't touch it" Her dark clone said as it emerged from the darkness

"How are you here" Aria asked "I blasted you"

"You can never get rid of me I will always be here" Her clone said turning it's head "Always"

"Leave me alone!" Aria shouted blasting purple fire at it

The Overlord turns his attention to the Green Ninja as he dons his mask and declares his intention to fight. The Overlord asserts that evil has won—Lloyd is alone, injured, and unarmed—but Lloyd charges his powers, saying that he will never give up. The Overlord bombards the Green Ninja's energy shield with a gout of dark fire, but Lloyd pushes back, dispelling the flames and rising into the air.

His suit becomes golden as he finally unleashes his True Potential. Below, Misako comments that Lloyd "has become the Ultimate Spinjitzu Master," and Master Wu states that the true final battle has begun.

As the energy bubble fades, Lloyd floats before the Overlord, declaring "I am the Ultimate Spinjitzu Master!" The Overlord attacks, but Lloyd strikes back, knocking his foe off the roof and manifesting a Golden Dragon of pure energy to take to the air.

"you can't escape" her dark clone said

Aria felt the crystal heart pulse, like it was calling to her.

"I will always be here, you can't get rid of me" her dark clone said "you may be a ninja"

The Overlord snarls "I cannot be defeated, where there is light there will always be darkness"

"Where there is light there will always be darkness" the clone said as Aria reached out to the heart

"Unless my light is bright enough" Lloyd retorts

"You will kill Aria" The Overlord said

"She wouldn't let you destroy Ninjago, the ninjas are her family and this is her home, I will protect it at all costs" Lloyd declared, with that, the golden dragon tackles the Overlord, flying all around the fortress before the villain can break free.

Infuriated at Lloyd's persistence, the Overlord uses his ultimate attack, engulfing the Green Ninja in a sphere of pure darkness. Within the sphere, Lloyd and his dragon are spun around before being swallowed by a giant Overlord, but Lloyd charges his powers and overwhelms the ultimate evil from within.

"Yes but where there is darkness there will always be light" Aria said as she touched the heart as light surrounded the place the clone disappeared within the light

With a final roar of fury, the Overlord is destroyed, creating a wave of light that removes the darkness tainting Ninjago.

In the crater where the Overlord's fortress used to be, Kai awakens to find that both Jay and Nya are back to normal. The Ultra Dragon lands near Cole and Zane, and Dr. Julien wonders if they really did it—in response, Dareth says they all did it.

"You were brilliant son" Misako said as Lloyd descends and dismisses his dragon

"because of you ninjago is safe, because of you their will be a tomorrow" Wu added

"Yeah and if the Overlord ever decides to show his face again, we'll be ready" Kai said

Lloyd's mood quickly turns melancholy, Misako hugs him "We will all miss Aria"

The ninjas all looked down and tried to hold back tears. A pile of rocks shift, and a man about Master Wu's age emerges to call Lloyd. Recognizing the voice, Misako and Lloyd are stunned Garmadon has returned, completely purified of evil.

"That blast of light must've destroyed the evil within him" Zane explained

"It's good to have you back brother" Wus aid

"Wu, It's good to be back" Garmadon replied, and the former villain walks off with his wife and son

"What a touching sight, should we dogpile him" Jay said

"Let them have their moment" Kai said

"We've had quite a journey together" Cole said

"I wonder if they'll be others" Zane added

Cole smiled "I hope so I liked being a ninja, I'm not sure we have many other skills"

"Speak for yourself" Jay said "I do a little inventing, i dabble in model building, a touch of cooking, a little poetry"

Behind them they heard a voice say "And he has a master degree in annoyance"

They all turned around quickly to see Aria. Her beautiful green eyes, and blonde hair were back.

"ARIA" they yelled running to her, causing Lloyd to quickly turn around

He ran as fast as he could over to her, he picked her up and spun around with her happily before setting her down on her feet only to kiss her. The ninja all whistled causing Lloyd and Aria to blush in embarrassment.

"I love you" Lloyd said happily

"I love you too" Aria replied

"Awe" the ninjas said and Lloyd hugged Aria

Wu, Garmadon, and Misako smiled as all the ninjas group hugged.

"As long as there's something worth fighting for, there'll be a need for ninja like us" Aria said and the ninjas agreed

All the ninjas put their hands in the middle "NINJA GO"


	33. Chapter 33: Rebooted

After The Overlord was defeated by Lloyd, Ninjago City was in complete ruins. However, a man named Cyrus Borg believed that if they worked together, they could achieve anything. In a matter of weeks, Ninjago had been rebuilt into a futuristic metropolis, and was now New Ninjago City.

Without an enemy to fight, Ninja became teachers at Master Wu's Academy while Lloyd went around receiving awards, while Aria went off the grid, nobody knew where she was.

One day, the Ninjas received clearance for a field trip to Borg Industries. But upon arrival, they learn that the Overlord survived the final battle and is trapped in the Digiverse as a virus. Cyrus Borg realizes this and gives the Ninja the Techno Blades, which are the keys to destroy the Overlord.

The Overlord uses P.I.X.A.L. (an android who works at Borg Industries) to create an army of Nindroids from Zane's blueprints and plans to capture Lloyd, as his Golden Power will help him escape the digital realm. The hard drive containing the Overlord is later stolen by Pythor, revealed to have survived being eaten by The Great Devourer.

He captures Lloyd, and the Overlord drains him of most of his Golden Power. Though the Ninja defeat him in the Digiverse, the Overlord escapes the digital realm half-formed. Lloyd then splits his remaining Golden Power among the four Ninja therefore restoring their Elemental abilities, knowing that the power would be a big responsibility for him to bear alone.

The Overlord, needing to complete his transformation, sends the Nindroids to space to retrieve the Golden Weapons from the constellation Arcturus, which they succeed in doing. The Overlord becomes the Golden Master, fulfilling an old Serpentine prophecy, and wreaks havoc on New Ninjago City. With no other option, Zane sacrifices himself to destroy the Golden Master(The Overlord)

 ** **(Sorry guys I'm just not a bit fan of the rebooted season)****


	34. Chapter 34: The Invitation

A group of Nindroids patrol a jungle, unaware that Lloyd is watching them from behind some yellow flowers. Suddenly, the Green Ninja takes action, defeating the robots one by one. He then enters a cave and dodges some lasers, before using his Spinjitzu to destroy some more Nindroids. Lloyd hangs a rope by his ribs, and travels down to Borg Industries, attempting to obtain armor. A buzzer rings, it was just a test.

"I thought I requested all the ninja" Wu states "not just you"

Lloyd sighed "Well the team just fell apart, Aria's disappearance, Zane's death, they're just-"

"I understand, I haven't even heard from P.I.X.A.L since Zane's death" Borg said

"I'm gonna try to gather the team" Lloyd said before running off

Jay now hosts his own T.V. show to find a new hero for Ninjago. He introduces the player as Cathy; a returning contestant, and asks why she came back after losing last time she competed.

She states, "Because Ninja never quit!" and starts jumping through obstacles. However, she fails, but is proud to have gotten farther than the previous time.

The game is over; Jay goes to his dressing room. Unbeknownst to the Master of Lightning, Lloyd appears after sneaking in, which scares Jay "What are you doing here Lloyd!"

"Jay the team needs you, rejoin please" Lloyd begged

"No thanks, not after what Cole did" Jay said angrily

"you know where I'll be if you change your mind" Lloyd said before disappearing

Cole has become a lumberjack. Out of nowhere, the Green Ninja appears again.

"Cole the team could still use your strength" Lloyd said

"No way I'm sick of fighting Serpentine, Nindroids, and Jay" Cole replied angrily

"Come on Cole, I know you're still looking for Aria" Lloyd said

"It's not like you're not" Cole replied

Meanwhile, a huge chunk of wood rolls towards the other lumberjacks, so Cole makes rocks to stop it, revealing to the other lumberjacks that he is indeed the Ninja of Earth.

"You know where I'll be if you change your mind" Lloyd said before leaving

Kai is now wrestling in underground Slither Pits as the Red Shogun and defeats Kruncha before taking a break. As he sips some juice, Lloyd arrives.

"Still as firey as ever Kai" Lloyd commented

"I'm not rejoining the team Lloyd, you don't need a team" Kai states

"You were the one that always wanted to be the green ninja, your obsession drove yourself and the team mad. Think about someone other than yourself" Lloyd said

"I am! This team if nothing without Aria! You fell apart without her and that's why you got captured!" Kai shouted

"If you ever change your mind, you know where I'll be" Lloyd said before leaving

Kai goes to the park to see the statue of the Titanium Ninja as well as the Falcon perched on its shoulder before deciding to take up Lloyd's offer. However, Kai isn't the only one to meet the Green Ninja at Chen's Noodle place, as Jay and Cole had also been convinced to meet Lloyd there too.

The Master of Fire reaches for sushi but Lloyd stops him "Look guys I think we should hire new ninja"

"What!" The ninja shouted

"Zane and Aria are irreplaceable!" Jays shouted

"You can't be serious!" Kai shouted

"What are you going to do get a new girlfriend too!" Cole shouted

"what no!" Lloyd shouted not believing that Cole would even suggest that "look guys-"

They quickly get interrupted by a thug and his accomplices robbing the register. Fighting the thugs and easily defeating them.

"How could you guys walk away from this kind of action?" Lloyd asked

The gang immediately run out the back, where the Ninja follow only to see the three have disappeared. The four soon see a drawn picture of Zane attached to a shrine. They also see a plate of fortune cookies, each with an invitation to a Tournament of Elements hosted by Master Chen, the owner of the Noodle House.

They're surprised to see the invites saying that Zane is still alive and will be freed if they participate and win. They decide to accept and avoid telling anybody due to the invite's recommendations.

 _"I will always be here, you will die"_

Aria sat up quickly breathing heavy, she looked around to see herself in a room. She felt great pain in her head. A man came in and laid her back down.

"Relax Aria" The man said

"Uncle Clouse?" Aria asked

"Yes what is it?" The man questioned

"nothing, I was just surprised to see you" Aria said

"You're lucky I found you, what were you doing out there?" Clouse asked

"Training" Aria replied "where are we?"

"On a boat, Master Chen is hosting a tournament of elements, would you like to enter?" Clouse asked "It would be good training"

 _"the darkness will consume you and you will die"_

"Count me in" Aria said as she closed her eyes

Clouse smiled "excellent"

At the docks, the Ninja see the other Elemental Masters while realizing their suits give them away. Lloyd soon approaches and explains what happened with his father. A ferry soon arrives, and everyone begins boarding when a woman in orange looks back at Kai, causing him to ignore everything Lloyd says.

A man soon stops the Ninja "As masters of Spinjitzu, you'll have a favorable advantage"

He took Jay's nunchucks and threw them into the sea and said "no weapons"

They soon begin boarding the ship when Garmadon comes "stop don't go, Master Chen is a dangerous man"

"We have to find Zane" Lloyd retorts

"Then I'm coming too" Garmadon said

"Their's no room" the man said

"Clouse" Garmadon said before knocking someone off the ship "now their's room"

Against the better judgement of the man, Clouse, Chen's second-in-command, Garmadon accompanies the Ninja on board, where they meet the other Elemental Masters.

"Are you sure you feel well?" Clouse asked

"Yep, after resting a bit I feel great" Aria replied as she did her hair

"If you say so" Clouse said

Their was a log of noise outside on the deck

"What's going on?" Aria asked

Clouse sighed "It seems the other elemental masters are causing trouble already"

"Let's go see, don't worry I'll help" Aria said

"Thank you Aria" Clouse said as he rubbed his head

They went out to the deck to see Karlof and Kai brawling all over the ship until Karlof pins Kai down; just before he finishes it a dark purple orb surrounded him and lifted him into the air.

"That's enough" Clouse said "Put him down now Aria"

The orb disappeared and Karlof fell onto the deck. The woman apologizes to Kai and helps him up.

"Aria!" Kai shouted as Clouse walked away and the ninja all ran to her

Lloyd picked her up "And you've only gotten prettier"

Aria laughed and kissed his cheek. Lloyd set her down and the ninja all hugged her.

"Hey where's Zane?" Aria asked

"You mean you don't know?" Jay asked sadly

"Know what?" Aria questioned confused

"So Zane's gone" Aria said sadly

"No, we think Zane's here, that's why we've come" Lloyd said

"What about you Aria, why are you here?" Kai asked

"Clouse is Aria's uncle" Cole answered for her

"How?" Jay asked

"Clouse is my mother's brother" Aria replied "I have two other uncles on my dad's side too, and my mother viewed Master Chen as a father figure so he's considered my grandpa"

"wow, villains have connections" Kai said and Aria looked down "Oh no I didn't mean you Aria I meant them"

"It's ok" Aria said and Lloyd put his arm around her shoulders

"We've reached Chen's Island" Clouse announces

"I swore to never return" Garmadon states

"I swore to never leave" Aria said looking down


	35. Chapter 35: Only One Can Remain

The ferry reaches Chen's Island, where the contestants of the Tournament of Elements rush out of the vehicle. They follow the directions of Clouse and his master's henchman, to the main fortress of the island where they meet Chen.

"Aria come let me see you" Chen said motioning to her to approach him

Aria let go of Lloyd's hand and walked over to Chen who placed his hands on her shoulders "look at you, you look like your mother, very beautiful"

"Thank you Master Chen" Aria said

"Now now I was your mother's master not yours, you can call me grandpa like you used to" Chen said waving his hands around

"yes of course" Aria said a bit uneasy

"Now off to your rooms everyone" Chen announced and everyone went off

Aria stepped down and Lloyd took her hand. As they walked away Lloyd looked back to see Chen and Clouse glaring at him. Lloyd just glared back and put his arm around her waist.

"Lloyd you ok?" Aria asked

"Yep, just worried about Zane" Lloyd replied

"I'm sure we'll find him" Aria smiled

"thanks Ari" Lloyd said hugging her before entering his room

Each room had a specific design interest for the ninja. Kai has a balcony next to Skylor's, and tries to impress her, though fails at his attempt to win her over, Jay with highly advanced technology, Cole with delicious treats from Chen's Noodle House, and Lloyd with a new gi.

Lloyd went out on his balcony and looked up

"Aria" Lloyd said happily, Aria's room was above his

She smiled and waved. A few moments later the intercom overhead came on.

"Attention everyone, the first round is now beginning" eager contestants run off "whoever doesn't find a Jade Blade is out"

Lloyd leaves his room and runs to a Jadeblade close to his room, but other attendants of the tournament also compete for it. While getting close, Lloyd is rushed by Ash, narrowly outsmarting and defeating him.

Clouse sees Lloyd, and then uses Dark Magic to prevent Lloyd from winning. However, Garmadon sees this and attacks him, therefore interrupting his spell.

Jay, on the other hand, is taking a bath, when Bolobo enters his room, trying to find a Jadeblade. The Blue Ninja puts on a towel and knocks him to the floor, only to find a Jadeblade in a light. Bolobo takes it, prompting Jay to turn on Starfarer which amuses the Master of Nature, allowing Jay to whack him with his towel.

Cole, on a full stomach, is searching for a Jadeblade and comes close to obtaining one, only to lose it to Griffin Turner, who grabs it from him. Later, while more contestants goes after the same Jadeblade as the Earth Ninja, they eventually bury him, but he soon overthrows them. Paleman quickly get on his feet and snatches the object.

Cole makes a mini earthquake which covers Invizable in dust, giving Cole the chance to knock him out. He grabs the blade and raises it in triumph, but Gravis takes it. Ironically, another blade was on the floor hidden in the shadows, allowing Cole to take it unaware.

Kai and Skylor spot a blade on their rooftop, only for Skylor to manipulate the Master of Fire into receiving the Jadeblade for her. Frustrated at his efforts, Kai soon sees Karlof jogging over the last blade; the Fire master takes this as an opportunity to still remain in the tournament.

The results are revealed as Karlof walks over to Chen waving the Jadeblade in triumph. Unbeknownst to him, Kai sneaks up to snatch the object and flies parallel to Karlof, where he turns in his stolen blade.

Master Chen declares Karlof as the loser of the round, before triggering a trap door on Karlof, where he falls to the unknown.

"Where's Aria?" Kai asked

"We haven't seen her" Cole replied

"Where's Aria?" Lloyd asked approaching Chen

"In her room, where else would she be" Chen answered sounding annoyed

"what about the first round?" Kai questioned

"I let her sleep" Chen said like it was nothing

The Ninja regroup and question how they should find Zane, to which Kai arranges a meeting in his room. Paleman soon approaches them, asking to sit with them, but is rudely blown off by Jay. Cole is surprised by this and points this out, as Jay says the pressure from what happens to the losers is messing with him, and agrees to the meeting.

Later that night, everyone arrives, but as Jay comes by, Skylor comes out of her room, forcing Kai to push the Master of Lightning off his balcony. After she returns into her quarters, Kai helps Jay up and into the Master of Fire's room.

"I'm so sorry I didn't know Chen was going to do that" Aria said to the other ninja

"Hey it's ok" Cole said

"singling out Aria might be Chen's way of trying to divide us, or get the other elementals to hate her" Kai said

"I'm gonna kill him" Aria said

"no" the ninjas all said grabbing her at the same time

"You're no fun" Aria pouted as Lloyd wrapped his arm around her waist

Cole discovers a hidden room under Kai's bed. The Ninja enter the tunnels where they find two holes, which Jay looks in first.

"Jay what are you doing?" Aria asked

"It's Skylor's room" Jay said

Kai quickly went up and fought Jay for the holes. While watching Skylor train for a few moments, Jay and Kai see Skylor pull out a flame on her hand, which would mean that she is also a holder of fire, like Kai.

"Fire, her element's fire!" Jay said loudly before Cole quickly covered his mouth

"shh" they all said

"If they are both holders of fire, doesn't that mean they are related" Cole said

Aria gasped "Incest!" Lloyd covered her mouth

"Aria!" Kai shouted before covering his own mouth

"Hahahahaha" Cole laughed

"Get a move on" Kai said annoyed and slightly disappointed

The Ninja travel the tunnel with Cole unknowingly leaving a trail for them to return after dropping his food. After travelling further into the tunnel and disguising themselves as Cultists, they see the whereabouts of the Anacondrai Cultists.

Subduing a squad of guards, the Ninja disguise themselves and infiltrate Chen's ceremony unfold as they bring in a captive Karlof.

Chen states "Only one can remain" before he steals Karlof's element with Staff of Elements.

Startled by this display, the Ninja realize that Chen's plan is to steal the contestant's power, as Cole noted that Chen used Ice, which meant he already stole Zane's power. Chen then has the powerless Karlof imprisoned in a factory as the latter screams before being taken into the darkness.

As the Ninja talk amongst themselves about what they've witnessed, their chocolate tattoo melts and the cultists realize that they are "impostors," Chen signals his warriors to kidnap the intruders forcing them to flee. The Ninja lose the cultists, but are trailed by a large Anacondrai Serpent. They barely make it out.

"That made me feel like I was about to be eaten by the devourer again" Aria said and Lloyd rubbed her back

"just a smaller one" Jay said panting

Back in the hidden room, Clouse holds up a piece of cloth from Jay's gi caught in the mouth of his serpent, revealing the fact he knows the Ninja spied in the plans of Chen.


	36. Important Author's Note

I keep forgetting to update on here, so this book is actually on my Wattpad account and their is a lot more chapters. I encourage everyone to go look for my AriaLord account on Wattpad if they want to continue reading this book and many others. I will not be updating on Fanfiction anymore. Wattpad is a website and app on your computer or phone to read a whole ton of books. I hope you all can support me on there.


End file.
